Aventuras 5° año
by pottermaniacas
Summary: A ver.. historia reeditada, aventuras extrañas en un quinto año muy complicado
1. Chapter uno

"Aventuras. 5º Año" Harry Potter y.  
  
Nota 1(o extra): volví a subir esta historia porque jamás la encuentro por el nombre que tenía, así que le cambié el título, si les gusta o no les gusta cualquier cosa me avisan, si alguna de las chicas con las que escribí esto lo lee mándenme un review o un mail, necesito comunicarme con ustedes.  
  
El Título no lo tenemos aún cuando lo tengamos lo ponemos  
  
Introducción/Nota: Bueno, lo primero que quiero poner es que este fan fic será más o menos largo, porque escribimos y escribimos pero no sabemos cómo ni cuando terminará así que por ahora sólo pedimos paciencia con este primer capítulo, bueno nos deberíamos de presentar. somos cuatro. bueno seis chicas y la que escribe este en esta especie de prólogo soy yo, Katie Lupin. volviendo a la historia, primero pondremos las historias de los personajes principales de la historia. sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo de la historia.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Ron & company pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a quién le rogamos saque el quinto libro (Si claro rogamos. ¡no! Exigimos), pero Katie, Irys, Alba, Claire, Tiamat, Adria, etc. Son de nosotras, pero Berén y Luthien son de JRR Tolkien, aunque esto NO es un Crossover.  
  
Primer capítulo: Una nueva vida. (Este es un título temporal)  
  
¡¡Iris!!, ¡¡Katie!! Bajen, ¿están listas?  
  
Se oyó la voz de Berén en el primer piso de la acogedora casa en la que vivía la familia Lupin-Jackson, se encontraba a fueras de la ciudad, casi a la entrada del salvaje bosque de Nueva Zelanda en el norte.  
  
¡¡¡Ya vamos!!! ¡¡¡Apúrate Katie!!! Iris, ¡¡¡espérame!!!- gritaba Katie, mientras bajaban por la escalera corriendo  
  
Cuando llegaron al primer piso de la casa, donde se encontraban sus padres, estos la regañaron por demorarse tanto. Después de un día de viaje, ya que quedaba muy lejos, llegaron a la zona cercana a las cuevas, para quedarse una semana, ya que en esa fecha llegaría su tío Remus a cuidarlas por dos meses debido a que sus padres estudiarían los Dragones de Hielo. Su padre entró a la cueva a observar el vídeo, mientras que Lúthien, Katie e Iris esperaban y alistaban todo lo concerniente a los estudios afuera de la cueva, Berén llamó al campamento por su radio para que bajaran al nido. Katie e Iris estaban muy felices y emocionadas ya que sus padres muy pocas veces las llevaban consigo a sus investigaciones, y junto con su madre bajaron sigilosamente por la cueva, hacia el nido de dragones. Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, su padre estaba caminando alrededor del nido y grabando todo lo que había en una cámara filmadora, desafortunadamente se tropezó y despertó a la madre, quien pensó que le querían robar sus huevos, y lo mató. Lúthien gritó desesperada- ¡¡¡Berén!!!- se dirigió a sus hijas- ¡corran!- las niñas, sin reaccionar sobre lo que pasaba, echaron a correr desesperadamente cuesta arriba, sin embargo, la hembra dragón no estaba dispuesta a dejarlas. Se levantó del nido y congeló matando a Lúthien. Comenzó a perseguir a las niñas, Iris y Katie habían corrido unos metros.  
  
¡Katie, no puedo más! ¡¡¡Corre!!!- la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella. Iris estalló en llanto ¡Mamá, papá!  
  
Katie seguía corriendo con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, mas no articuló ninguna palabra. Cuando el Dragón escupió su rayo y las congeló (por suerte sin matarlas). Ambas cayeron al suelo boca abajo, sintieron como se les cortaba la respiración, y les faltaba el aire, un frío entró a sus pulmones, la vista se les nubló y la extraña sensación de asfixia las llevó a caer de rodillas y luego se bruces. Ya no sintieron más. Luego, no recordaron nada de lo ocurrido después.  
  
Una semana después ¡Toc, toc! ¡Toc, toc! ¡Berén!! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?  
  
Las puertas y ventanas de la casa estaban herméticamente cerradas. Remus miró la casa de su hermano totalmente cerrada y se preocupó, ya que en la carta que había recibido hace un par de meses.mientras él y su esposa estudiaban unos dragones especialmente peligrosos. Esperó un par de minutos sentado frente a la puerta, cuando se aburrió, sacó su varita y diciendo: - Alohomora- se abrió la puerta principal, dejando ver la pulcritud con que su cuñada mantenía su casa, excepto de la mesa del comedor que estaba llena de papeles, fotos, documentos y pergaminos. Remus divisó un mapa donde estaba la localización geográfica exacta de donde estaban, Remus se apareció ahí, pero el campamento estaba lleno de telarañas y un poco desordenado, esto lo preocupó aún más, así que, armándose de valor (ya que le asustaba mucho pensar lo que pudiese haber sucedido), entró a la cueva, caminó algunos minutos y encontró. dos bultos de hielo en el suelo. Tembloroso y sin querer pensar, se acercó a aquello y, con esfuerzo, les dio vuelta. Ahogó un grito y se apoyó contra la pared, la expresión de ambas era de pánico y tristeza a la vez, siguió caminando por la cueva hasta llegar al nido del dragón, allí solo vio a dos figuras de hielo, que no tenían rostro, eran esculturas, pronto supo la verdad. Algo atontado, Remus salió de la cueva hasta llegar donde sus sobrinas, se sentó en el suelo un poco mareado y apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos, comenzó a sollozar. Paró un momento y miró los cuerpos de sus sobrinas, estaban en dos bloques de hielo y sus cuerpos se veían, aún no se transformaban en hielo. Con su varita las elevó y se las llevó fuera de la cueva. Se aparecieron luego en un hospital de magia, el del Ministerio de Magia, Donde Lupin dijo lo sucedido a su hermano y señora y se sentó a esperar que le podían decir de sus sobrinas, luego de aproximadamente 3 días, lograron estabilizar a las mellizas y las dejaron fuera de peligro. Mientras, se había llevado a cabo el funeral de sus padres y el ministerio le había otorgado la custodia de las hermanas a Remus.  
  
2 semanas después. ¡Katie!- Iris miró el techo en donde se encontraba, recorrió con la vista la habitación, a su lado había un velador que tenía una jarra y un vaso con agua encima, había una repisa con jarros extraños y una cortina la separaba de la habitación continua, desafortunadamente nadie le contestó, se volvió a dormir, mientras Katie se despertaba dos habitaciones mas allá, Katie se despertó muy desconcertada, no recordaba, todo era muy confuso pero después de un rato comenzó a recordar y en silencio comenzó a sollozar.  
  
En ese momento llegó Remus a ver a Iris, quien todavía dormía, luego se dirigió hacia la cama de Katie quien ya había despertado y estaba llorando, al verla le cambió el semblante (todo el tiempo que ellas habían dormido, él tenía la expresión de que estaba ausente y preocupado), el peso que le atormentaba el corazón se fue, corrió y abrazó a su sobrina, Katie lo abrazó y le preguntó donde estaba y que había pasado con sus padres, ella no sabía que habían muerto, Lupin sólo le dijo que durmiera, Katie no aceptó esa respuesta y le exigió otra respuesta, Remus le contó lo sucedido, ella sólo ahogó un sollozo y cayó en shock por, 5 minutos no dijo palabra, hasta que le preguntó: ¿Murieron con dolor? No, ellos no sufrieron. Entonces puedo estar tranquila, no digo que no lloraré porque estoy demasiado triste- dijo ella mientras sollozaba- pero si no sufrieron me siento mejor. Ahora, ¿me podrías dejar sola? . ¡Ah! ¿cómo esta Iris? Dentro de poco despertará- le dio un beso y abandonó la habitación.  
  
Al día siguiente las hermanas pudieron verse de nuevo, se pusieron un poco felices, se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar, su pena era demasiada. Dos semanas después, se habían restablecido bastante bien, pero no las dejaban salir, todavía no las daban de alta, lo que ponía nervioso a Remus, quien pensaba que lo peor era que las mantuvieran allí enceradas y no dejarlas salir. A las hermanas les practicaban exámenes de distinta índole y cuando estuvieron satisfechos las dieron de alta. Cuando Remus y las jovencitas salieron del hospital, éste las miró a los ojos y notó un brillo diferente en ellos, más frío y congelante, como si hubiese algo en su interior y no pudiese ser revelado, sin embargo no lo consideró importante por el hecho de que acababan de perder a sus padres, volvieron a su casa, fueron al cementerio, donde pudieron despedirse de sus padres, arreglaron las maletas y partieron a Inglaterra.  
  
5 días después Remus, Iris y Katie llegaban a Inglaterra por el aeropuerto de Londres, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde alquilaron 3 habitaciones y luego fueron a conocer el Callejón Alley y luego y luego la ciudad, al contrario de su tío, las mellizas sabían mucho mas del mundo muggle que su tío, compraron muchas cosas y volvieron al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
En la noche se fueron a la casa de Lupin que vivían a las afueras de Londres. La casa se encontraba en un pequeño bosque allí, a las afueras y el único camino transitable para vehículos estaba muy escondido y salía a la carretera a una media hora. Por lo cual era casi imposible acceder a la casa, llegaron caminando por el bosque. La casa era mediana, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, típica casa de Londres del siglo XIX y asemejaba mas a una casa de reposo que una residencial. Iris y Katie fueron llevadas por su tío a las habitaciones que estaban separadas pero conectadas por una puerta. Las dejó allí un momento y notó que ambas expelían una extraña aura entre brillante y blanca, la misma que se reflejaba en sus ojos, que a veces se veía y a veces no. Ambas se acomodaron, guardaron sus cosas, y quedaron en silencio mirando todo. La casa es grande para solo el tío- dijo Katie que se había trasladado al dormitorio de Iris. ¿Cuándo entramos a esa escuela de magia? Parece que en dos semanas o menos.  
  
Iris suspiró y se desplomó en la cama, mientras montones de ideas se le venían a la cabeza, nunca había estado con tantos magos, como habría de estar, había faltado a 4 años, aunque en materias no se quedaba atrás por lo enseñado por sus padres, y los pocos amigos que habían tenido eran muggles que no habían tenido idea de su condición en Nueva Zelanda. No quiero entrar a esa escuela- dijo Iris. No lo sé. es raro, jamás he ido a una. - Creo que me voy a sentir ahogada, jamás nos hemos sujeto a reglas, piensa, ahora no podremos usar magia, todo por reglas de este país, yo me hubiese quedado en Nueva Zelanda, aparte, ahí nacimos, somos Neo zelandesas y no de aquí de Inglaterra. - Pero Iris, nuestro padre era ingles y siempre quiso que fuéramos a esa escuela Houwats. Hogwarts, y que haríamos allá en Nueva Zelanda, la familia de mamá es muggle y no nos entenderían. Pero vivir bajo tantas reglas, en una habitación, sujeta a un horario, con tanta gente por todos lados ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Yo no estoy acostumbrada a la gente, estar ahí en ese pueblo de magos me. me. me marea. Katie, tienes que reconocer que no estamos acostumbradas a la gente. Si, si lo sé, pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer? Oye, aquí no hay tele, esos programas muggles son muy buenos, ya debe estar por empezar Dawson's Creek. Espera aquí- dijo Katie. Salió de la habitación por un momento y luego de algunos minutos volvió con una pequeña televisión. ¡Ah! ¡Que lindo! ¿De dónde la sacaste? La tenía en mi equipaje, la traje de Nueva Zelanda. ¡¡¡Genial!!!  
  
Pusieron la tele cerca de un enchufe y la encendieron. Trataron de buscar la sintonía del canal, pero había interferencia, la magia existente hacía que no se viera bien. ¡¡¡Funciona!!! ¡¡¡Funciona!!!- gritaba Katie mientras golpeaba el televisor. Este se seguía viendo mal.  
  
Enojada, tomó el televisor y lo comenzó a zamarrear de un lado a otro. ¡Funciona! ¡Maldición! Katie, cálmate. ¡¡AHHHHH!!- con un brusco movimiento alzó el televisor y casi al mismo tiempo una luz plateada salió de su mano. La cara de ambas fue de sorpresa, cuando la luz que provenía de la mano de Katie, congeló el televisor y estalló en mil pedazos de hielo que se esparcieron por la habitación. Ahhh!!  
  
Iris saltó detrás de su cama asustada y Katie quedó sentada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como un huevo frito. ¿Qué.fue.eso?- dijo Iris asomando su cabeza por detrás de la cama y viendo en pedazos el hielo en el suelo. No sé.pero salió de mi mano- ¡ahhh!, soy un fenómeno- dijo de nuevo.  
  
Lupin, alertado por el ruido de la habitación, se apareció en ella asustado. ¿Qué pasó aquí?-. El panorama que se veía era extraño, pedazos de hielo esparcidos por la habitación, Katie sentada en el suelo y la cabeza de Iris asomada por detrás de su cama. ¿Qué pasó? No sé tío, Katie zamarreaba el televisor y de repente una luz blanca salió de su mano y congeló el televisor haciéndolo estallar- dijo Iris.  
  
Lupin puso una cara de preocupación, las miró interrogantes, y volvió a ver la extraña causa y brillo en sus ojos. ¿Primera vez que te ocurre Katie?  
  
Katie algo aturdida y asustada, asintió con la cabeza. Esta bien, no se preocupen, creo que ya sé lo que pasa- giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, pensaba: - Debe ser algún efecto secundario de lo ocurrido, los dragones tienen ese mismo brillo, pueda que sea posible que hayan quedado con poderes.Tomó pluma y papel y escribió una carta al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Profesor: Como Ud. ya se debe haber enterado, mis dos sobrinas quedaron a mi custodia, por ciertas circunstancias. El motivo de ésta misiva es pedirle consejo, me explico. Mis sobrinas fueron congeladas por el rayo de los dragones de hielo, pero no habían manifestado ningún efecto colateral aparte del shock y una leve pérdida de memoria cuando despertaron, sin embargo, ayer una de ellas, Katie, congeló sin querer un artefacto muggle, al hacerlo se rompió en mil pedacitos, realmente estoy muy preocupado por esta situación, me gustaría saber su parecer. Esperando pronta respuesta, se despide agradeciendo desde ya su respuesta. Remus Lupin.  
  
Después de escribirla y mandar a la lechuza con dirección a Hogwarts se durmió, la mañana siguiente evitó hablar del asunto, al igual que las muchachas, les dijo que se divirtieran, que salieran a jugar o hacer lo que quisieran en el bosque, ellas no lo pensaron dos veces y rápidamente se fueron a jugar. Remus quedó solo en el comedor pensando en lo que haría, ya que solo faltaban dos semanas para que empezaran las clases en Hogwarts y sería un buen cambio para Katie e Iris ir a un colegio de magos, pero no sabía si aceptarían a las mellizas, ni tampoco en que grado.  
  
Mientras.  
  
Iris y Katie conversaban sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior e Iris trató de congelar, lo intentó durante mucho rato, hasta que se enojó y congeló un tronco viejo, que se convirtió en miles de pedacitos de hielo, ambas prometieron tratar de controlarlos, pero no decirle nada a su tío. Durante la semana, Katie e Iris siguieron tratando de controlar sus nuevos poderes, Katie estaba muy emocionada sobre la respuesta de si eran o no aceptadas para entrar. ¿Crees que nos rechacen?- preguntó Katie. Iris levantó los hombros en respuesta y siguió tratando de congelar algo sin romperlo, ya que a Katie le era más fácil controlar el poder de congelación que a su hermana. Iris, deja de hacer eso, me pones nerviosa, vas a dejar toda la casa transformada en hielo. Claro. Como tu puedes controlarlo- dijo Iris malhumorada y no tomándola mucho en cuenta. Oye ¿qué te pasa? Has estado todo el día así. Nada.déjame- Iris se dio vuelta. Katie se acercó y la tomó por el hombro No sabías, hoy llega la respuesta de Hogwarts. Justo en ese momento, dos lechuzas traían dos cartas, una cayó a las manos de Katie y la otra en las manos de Iris, las misivas decían:  
  
  
  
Srta. Lupin: Estamos felices de informarle que ha sido aceptada en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, muy pronto se reunirá con sus compañeros de clase, el 1º de septiembre partirá el tren a Hogwarts, adjunto el boleto de tren. Tomando en cuenta sus circunstancias, irán al 5º curso. A continuación le enviamos la lista de útiles del curso. Atte. Minerva McGonnagal Subdirectora  
  
Katie, que estaba muy deseosa por recibir la respuesta, la tomó, la leyó y salió corriendo para avisarle a su tío, Remus, al ver la carta, se despreocupó un poco, supo que esa era la respuesta de Dumbledore hacia su pregunta. Les dijo a sus sobrinas que se alistaran para comprar las cosas que necesitarían en ese curso. Compraron sus cosas y volvieron a casa.  
  
Hasta aquí el primer capítulo esta sólo es la primera parte de muchos más que contendrá este fic. Saludos para nosotras las súper escritoras, o sea, , La Michele, La Belén , La Paula, La Paloma, La Fabiola, La Karla, si creo que somos todas, bueno para que lo sigamos pasando tan bien como hasta ahora con este fan fic 


	2. Chapter dos

Aventuras. 5º Año. Harry Potter y.  
  
Disclaimer: El mismo del capítulo anterior. a propósito. Joseph Blackheaven pertenece a alguien más pero no sé quién. Bye.  
  
Volví. bueno hoy pongo el segundo capítulo, saludos a la Karla que me dejó un review, Karla ¡Córtala!... con eso, un día de estos te voy a matar. a mi no me gusta Draco!... Katie Dos semanas después  
  
Katie estaba casi enferma de lo nerviosa que estaba, mientras que Iris todavía intentaba congelar a voluntad, cuando su tío les dijo que debían irse. Partieron y llegaron media hora después a King's Cross a las 10:30 hrs. Cruzaron la barrera entre el andén 9 y 10 y al llegar al andén 9, vieron que la estación estaba llena de magos de las distintas edades que e se desplazaban por el andén, saludándose y subiendo sus equipajes. Iris trataba de seguir dificultosamente el paso de su tío y Katie, que la adelantaban. Se encontraba de mal humor, y ver tanta gente la mareaba y la hacía sentir peor de lo abrumada que ya estaba. Quiero volver a Nueva Zelanda. quiero volver a Nueva Zelanda. no, no debo pensar así. piensa en otra cosa Iris. hoy comienzo una nueva vida- pensaba Iris mientras caminaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron al compartimiento indicado por Lupin, subieron su equipaje, bajaron a despedirse. espero que les vaya bien- dijo Lupin jovialmente- estoy seguro que les gustará Hogwarts Tengo ganas de vomitar- respondió Iris casi no oyendo lo que le decía su tío- estoy muy nerviosa- se apoyó en Katie y miró nerviosa a todos los alumnos. ¿No que no querías entrar?- preguntó Katie en tono malicioso- ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¡Yo estoy muy feliz! ¿No te da cosa entrar a un colegio donde los únicos nuevos son niños 3 años menores que tú?- le respondió malhumorada No lo había pensado, ¡ja, ja, ja!- dijo Katie- relájate.  
  
Sonó el silbato y Lupin las empujó hacia un compartimiento. Ah, se me olvidaba, por razones de seguridad, en el colegio las llamarán por su segundo apellido, Jackson- les dijo Lupin. Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Katie Por un problema que tuve, varias personas se enteraron de mi situación y puede que les cause problemas el que sean mis sobrinas, podrían calificarlas de licántropos Que.- en aquel momento fue interrumpida por una voz que llamó la atención de su tío. ¿Profesor Lupin?- Harry lo miraba extrañado- ¡Hermione, Ron!- les llamó Harry ¡Profesor! ¿Cómo está?- preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unísono. ¿Va a dar clases de nuevo en Hogwarts?- se apresuró a preguntar Hermione. No, estoy aquí por asuntos familiares, nada más. Mientras, las dos chicas miraban atónitas como su tío hablaba con esos chicos. Voy a vomitar, Katie- dijo Iris mirando a su hermana quien estaba roja. Luego de despedirse, Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaron hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos de Ron. ¿Vieron?- les preguntó Hermione ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- respondió Ron casi sin prestare atención Las chicas que estaban con el profesor Lupin, nunca las había visto en la escuela, ¿y ustedes? No, nunca- respondió Harry Yo tampoco, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienen?- preguntó Ron Se ven como de nuestra edad, parecen que son nuevas, y no pueden ir en primero- explicó Hermione. ¿Crees que van a entrar a otro curso?- interrogó Ron Eso es imposible, nunca lo he visto.  
  
La señora Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas de los vagones Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley- dijo Hermione después de subir al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella. Sí, gracias por todo- dijo Harry.  
  
Por otro lado, Iris y Katie ya habían subido al tren, éste ya se ponía en marcha y su tío Lupin les daba las últimas indicaciones por la ventanilla. Recuerden no provocar al profesor Snape, no hagan estupideces, y todo saldrá bien- la voz de Lupin se fue perdiendo a medida que el expreso Hogwarts tomaba velocidad, pronto sólo vieron una pequeña figura que agitaba la mano en lontananza. Cerraron las ventanas, la espesa lluvia los sacudía con tal fuerza que apenas podían distinguir algo en el exterior Iris se desplomó sobre el asiento y tomó el uniforme que usaría, lo miró y dijo desalentada: - ¿A qué casa crees que te envíen? No lo sé, pero espero que no sea a Slytherin- respondió Katie. Justo en ese momento entraron en el compartimiento Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny, quienes las miraron extrañadamente, pero seguían hacia otro compartimiento, ya que querían hablar.  
  
Más tarde Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a la estación terminal, todo era nuevo para ellas, pero un chico rubio, llamado Draco, había sido muy amable en indicarles lo que debían hacer. Se subieron con él al carruaje sin caballos (lo que les recordó a su tío, Peter), luego de como 10 minutos llegaron a un castillo impresionante para su vista, se despidieron del muchacho, cuando una mujer alta de apariencia seria, las llamó ara que las siguiera. ¡Jackson! ¡Katie e Iris Jackson!- gritó la señora. Disculpen, permiso, con permiso- decían Iris y Katie, mientras pasaban entra la multitud, hasta que llegaron donde ella. Somos nosotras- contestó Iris, con aire de tristeza Síganme, ahora pasaremos a su sorteo- dijo ella con voz grave.  
  
Mientras, los demás alumnos se sentaban en sus mesas, cuando todos se hubieran sentado, el profesor Dumbledore habló: Hoy comenzamos un nuevo curso, espero que todos, sin excepción, pongan el mayor esfuerzo para este nuevo año, tengo dos sorpresas; la primera, hay dos alumnas del 5º curso que este año se unirán a ustedes. Ellas son Iris y Katie Jackson. Y la segunda, mañana llegará su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Pero de súbito, se abrió la gran puerta del salón y por ella apareció un joven alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules penetrantes, su vestimenta no decía que fuera un mago de ciudad, sino que había vivido mucho tiempo a la intemperie, pronto dijo Dumbledore. Permítanme cambiar la frase por aquí está su nuevo profesor, Joseph Blackheaven.  
  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts murmuraban por debajo hasta hacerse un gran alboroto, Harry le murmuró a Ron: - menos mal no fue Snape- con lo que Ron estalló en risa, pero Hermione le pegó codazo que lo dejó sin aire, por lo que no se pudo seguir riendo. Dumbledore saludaba al nuevo profesor, golpeó su copa, pidió su atención y dijo: - Ahora comenzará el sorteo de los alumnos de primero y luego el de las alumnas de 5º Así ocurrió la selección de todos los de primero, luego llamaron a Katie, quien pensó: - Que lo que venga, venga- y pasó, se sentó y apenas se puso el sombrero, éste gritó: - ¡Gryffindor! Contenta, salió y se incorporó en la mesa de Griffyndor, Hermione la invitó junto a ella. Llamaron a Iris. Se sentó en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Fred murmuraba: - Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor- George y Ron lo miraron inquisitivos y maliciosamente. Fred, nervioso se calló y reaccionó algo violento: - ¿¡Qué!? - gritó Fred- ¡Shhhhhhhh!- dijeron todos. Entonces el sombrero dijo: - ¡Gryffindor! Katie llamó a su hermana, quién aún no lo creía, Katie no cabía en si misma de felicidad. Iris se sentó al lado de su hermana. Súbitamente Harry recordó que ellas estaban con Lupin en el tren, Fred comenzó rápidamente a entablar conversación con Iris y Katie con Hermione. Pero Iris daba respuestas vagas y cortas, pronto comenzó el banquete. Hermione hablaba con Katie sobre a que escuela de magia había asistido y Katie le respondía que nunca había asistido a una. Hermione pensaba en que secretas intenciones tendrían estas nuevas alumnas, mientras que Iris hablaba con Fred con monosílabos cortantes.  
  
Nunca han asistido a una escuela de magia- exclamó Fred. Mientras Katie e Irys movían negativamente sus cabezas.  
  
Pero. ¿cómo entraron al 5º curso? Nuestros padres nos enseñaron todo lo respectivo a los cursos anteriores y no sé quien del ministerio los autorizó y les proporcionaba cierto material- respondió Katie ¿Aquí en Inglaterra?, mi papá nunca me dijo que se podía hacer eso- dijo Ron No, del ministerio de Nueva Zelanda- dijo Iris- De allá venimos- musitó Katie  
  
A pesar de todo, Hermione no quedaba satisfecha, pero no podía seguirlas interrogando, así que les dijo: - Ya deben estar todos cansados, así que vámonos a acostar, mañana seguiremos conversando- todos asintieron y se dirigieron juntos hacia la sala común. Al llegar, Hermione las condujo al dormitorio de las niñas de 5º grado, ellas estaban tan cansadas que solo se pusieron el pijama y se quedaron dormidas. Al día siguiente, Katie trataba de hacer que Iris se levantara. Cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, Iris se alistó, ya todo Gryffindor estaba tomando desayuno, bajaron y trataron de comer lo más rápido posible, ya que sólo quedaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases y Hermione estaba entregando los horarios para los alumnos y al entregárselo a las hermanas, hizo un comentario sobre lo tarde que se habían levantado, este comentario no le hizo gracia a Iris y sin quererlo, Fred miró muy feo a Hermione. Después de ese incidente, Harry y Ron les dijeron que fueran con ellos a Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Así fueron Katie, Iris, Harry y Ron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Hermione los siguió, pero se fue hablando con Parvati y con Lavender Al llegar al aula, les esperaba el profesor Blackheaven, éste les pidió que le dijeran todo lo que les habían pasado. Hermione levantó la mano reiteradas veces para decir lo que habían aprendido. Al lado, Iris miraba boquiabierta las enormes ganas de participar de Hermione, a su lado Ron le daba un codazo y le decía en un murmullo: - Siempre es así, acostúmbrate- Iris esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Ron El profesor se acercó a su mesa y tomó la lista de alumnos Creo que la casa Gryffindor tiene dos alumnas nuevas, ¿quiénes son? A Katie y a Iris se les retorció el estomago y levantaron a mano. Bueno, tengo entendido que ustedes no son de este país y acompañaron a sus padres, en los estudios que realizaban, con distintas criaturas. ¿Hay algo de lo que hayan, o haya dijo su compañera que ustedes sepan además? Haber.- Katie se levantó de su asiento- veamos., como defenderse de un licántropo, de varios tipos de dragón, de los Winkys (criatura de agradable aspecto, pero que mata con la mirada), también sabemos su hechizo rompecontraseñas y el encogedor y agrandador y no sé si ustedes lo habrán estudiado antes, pero también conocemos algunas maneras de esquivar el Crucio, el Imperius., si, eso es lo que ahora me acuerdo, ¿Iris, no te acuerdas de algo más? No, no me acuerdo de nada más, pero creo que sabemos más- dijo Iris desde su asiento sin tomarse la molestia de pararse. Aún así, saben bastante- dijo Joseph, con cara de intrigado- Creo que sus padres las "enseñaron bien"- esbozó una sonrisa y se fue a su asiento, se sentó sobre la mesa- Muy bien, creo que desde la próxima clase tendremos clases, hoy nos conoceremos un poco, pero no crean que tratare de aprenderme sus nombres llamándolos con nombres que no son durante toda la clase. Sólo se pararán y dirán sus nombres y lo que más les gustó del año pasado. Así se pararon todos los de Gryffindor hasta que sólo quedaron Katie e Iris, cuando le tocó a Katie dijo: - Bueno., me llamo Katie Lu. Jackson y bueno. lo que más me gusta de las defensas es el Imperius para poder derrotar a mi enemigo, aunque debo reconocer que nunca he tenido un duelo. - Yo me llamo Iris Jackson, me gusta conge.¡¡¡Au!!!! Eh, yo.- se interrumpió el ante el pisotón de Katie, - eh, bueno, me gusta. creo que me gusta todo. La ambigua respuesta de Iris sacó algunas risas del curso, pronto se sentó y se hundió en el asiento El profesor las puso en parejas a ejercitar maldiciones que hubiesen estudiado, así la clase terminó más rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen imaginado y querido. De ahí se separaron ya que Hermione e Iris irían a Aritmancia, y Harry, Katie y Ron irían a Adivinación Iris fue todo el camino tratando de entablar conversación con Hermione, y el hecho de que la ignorara la hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Después de muchos intentos, Hermione la miró inquisitoria: Todavía no entiendo. ¿cómo pueden haber estado sin ir a la escuela y saber todo? Es que mis padres nos enseñaron todo- trató de responder Iris afablemente ¿De donde eran? De Nueva Zelanda. Tu debes ser de aquí, verdad Sí. Y ¿cómo era? ¿No se sentían solas? A veces, lo que pasa es que vivimos en tres lugares distintos y generalmente no habían magos, conocíamos solo a muggles y era muy difícil estar escondiendo nuestra condición. Y. ¿dónde vivieron? Primero en Alemania, luego en Japón y ahora último en Nueva Zelanda. Que interesantes lugares- luego de pensar, Hermione le preguntó: - ¿Y porqué ahora están aquí y no siguieron estudiando con sus padres?- Iris quedó con la mirada perdida ante la pregunta y nerviosa no supo si responder la verdad o mentir. los recuerdos de sus padres aun le eran dolorosos. Eh, bueno. no lo sé- dijo entrecortadamente- mis padres están muertos- agregó secamente. Hermione la miró sorprendida y cambió totalmente de mirada. Lo siento, yo no sabía. si. lo. hubiese. Iris desvió la mirada y le dijo: Te imploro no le digas a nadie, ya que es muy doloroso no poder decir que mi ti. mis padres están muertos como para que me miren como tú. ¿de acuerdo?- y siguió su camino. Hermione decidió que las dejaría solas por un momento, derrepente Iris paró en seco y dijo: - No sé para donde voy ¿me indicas el camino?- Hermione la abrazó y le respondió: - Sí, claro. Vamos.  
  
En adivinación Katie, Harry y Ron conversaban ávidamente, cuando llegaron a la trampilla que conducía a la sala de adivinación, al llegar, Katie tosió al igual que Harry ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Ron a Katie No lo sé, ese olor es asqueroso Lo sé- dijo Harry- siempre es así, pero en dos o tres clases te acostumbrarás, ahora lo mejor es que te sientes. Algo mareada, Katie se acomodó en la calurosa estancia y con una entrada tétrica, ingresó la profesora Trelawny quién dijo: Las fuerzas me dicen que este será un año muy movido Claro- murmuro Ron- lee El Profeta y ve el horóscopo. También me dicen que hay una nueva alumna, ¿querida, podrías levantarte? Claro, mi nombre es Katie Jackson Ese no es tu nombre y tú lo sabes. Tu apellido real podría traer consecuencias insospechadas a este colegio, y también veo un interés inusual desde un joven un poco mayor hacia ti. Si, claro- dijo Ron con un tono de sarcasmo. Harry lo hizo callar apresuradamente. La señora Trawelany continuó: Este año avanzaremos hasta el tarot, así que con los mazos que tienen enfrente pueden empezar. Harry convirtió el mazo en cartas inglesas y jugaron póquer toda la hora. Después se retiraron al gran comedor. Un rato antes en Aritmancia Iris y Hermione estuvieron encantadas en clases de Aritmancia, a ambas le gustaba mucho este ramo. Así fueron compatibilizando. Aún así Iris se sentía extraña en la escuela con tanta gente a su alrededor y se sentía extrañamente diferente entre ellos.  
  
En el comedor. Almorzaron y Hagrid los invitó a su cabaña, así que almorzaron y se fueron. En la puerta los recibió Hagrid, sosteniendo a Fang: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- soltó a Fang y abrazó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras Katie e Iris miraban extrañadas, Hagrid se percató de que no venían solos y dijo:- Oh, pero si son ustedes. pasen, ustedes son. ¡no me digan!, ¡Las sobrinas de .! Oh, creo que ya hablé demasiado, bueno, ustedes son Iris y Katie Jackson, yo. me presento. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, y ahora también profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, les ofrezco dulces y galletas. Harry y Ron hacían señas por detrás para que las rechazaran, Katie atendió el llamado y con una mirada, incitó a Iris a que las rechazara, Hagrid de pronto dijo: - ¡Oh!, se me había olvidado, por favor pasen, me había llevado hablando estupideces y no había tenido la decencia de invitarlas a pasar. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar del verano de los tres amigos, mientras Iris y Katie estaban calladas hasta que Ron dijo: - Y ustedes, ¿qué hicieron en el verano?- Iris bajó la cabeza dijo: - Bueno, al principio el verano la pasamos con nuestros padres y el resto con parientes, en la casa de nuestro tío, ahí no lo pasamos muy bien, ya que él es mago y nosotras fuimos criadas más "a la muggle", así que algunas veces todo era muy complicado para nosotras, y simplemente estar entre tanta gente no es nuestro fuerte, crecimos en Nueva Zelanda, que no es exactamente el país más denso en población del mundo así que. Hagrid dijo que ya era muy tarde, que era hora de que volvieran al castillo, los chicos se despidieron y volvieron al castillo. Llegaron a la sala común donde jugaron un rato y se fueron al gran salón para la cena. Bajaron y se sentaron todos juntos, Katie e Iris hablaban sobre lo interesante que les parecían las clases, hablaban animadamente cuando el profesor Dumbledore estaba pidiendo la atención, cuando la obtuvo, dijo: - Bueno, parece que las sorpresas no se acaban este año, tenemos dos estudiantes de otra escuela que por razones personales llegaron el día de hoy y se quedaran con nosotros, espero que las traten bien y que se lleven de maravilla. Ahora procederemos a su sorteo. La profesora Mc Gonnagal se acercó al centro de la mesa, puso el taburete y colocó sobre él al sombrero seleccionador, este cantó su canción y así se procedió al sorteo. Alba Black, una chica ni alta ni baja, de contextura mediana y cara introvertida se acercó al taburete y el sombrero anunció: - ¡Gryffindor! La profesora Mc Gonnagal procedió al sorteo de Claire Black, quién también fue escogida para Gryffindor. Ambas pasaron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todo Gryffindor las asaltó con preguntas a las que ellas no contestaban mayormente. Iris recordó muchas historias que le había contado su tío Remus sobre sus andanzas con James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Pensó para sí: - Sólo falta una Pettigrew para que podamos tener una reunión familiar- en ese momento, su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole cómo le habían caído las nuevas alumnas, a esto le contestó: - No las conozco y no quiero prejuzgarlas. En ese momento, Harry pensaba: - ¿Tendrán algo que ver ellas con mi padrino, Sirius?- también fue interrumpido por Ron, quién le preguntó: Entre Katie, Iris y las nuevas ¿A quién eliges?- Harry se sonrojó, carraspeó y dijo: - Ninguna, a mí me gusta Cho. Por mi parte, me pareció muy bonita Alba, creo que así se llama. Harry rió y dio por terminada la conversación, comieron y fueron a dormir.  
  
No se pierdan mis otros fics. Una historia especial y Una nueva aventura.  
  
POR ÚLTIMO NUESTRO NICK ES "POTTERMANÍACAS" (así nos dicen en el colegio) NO POTTERMANACAS!!! 


	3. Chapter tres

Aventuras. 5º año Harry Potter y.  
  
Disclaimer: el de costumbre, bla, bla, bla. Dejen review para saber que tan malo es. nos ayudan a mejorar la historia.  
  
Tercer capítulo  
  
En la habitación de las chicas, Lavender y Parvati asaltaban con preguntas a las nuevas muchachas, mientras que Iris arrastraba a Katie hacia el baño. Al llegar ahí se pusieron a conversar sobre todo, de repente Iris recordó lo que había sucedido en Aritmancia, y se lo contó a su hermana, le dijo que le tenía mucha confianza a Hermione, además que su tío les había dicho que confiaran en Harry y sus amigos. Katie se levantó y salió del baño, caminó resuelta hacia Hermione, quién no participaba en el interrogatorio ya que estaba leyendo un libre intenso sobre mitología. Katie llegó a su lado, le dijo: ¿Estás muy ocupada? No, en realidad no- contestó Hermione Que bueno, tenemos una pregunta, ven conmigo por favor.- la tomó de un brazo y poco menos la arrastró al baño.  
  
Iris seguía sentada en el piso del baño, al ver entrar a Katie le preguntó- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste así de esa manera?- pero al ver entrar a Hermione, dijo: ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, ¿se lo vamos a decir? Sí, yo confío 100% en ti, así que se lo diremos- exclamó Katie. OK- dijo Iris- Hermione, no te conocemos ni una semana pero te tenemos mucha confianza, así que te diremos la verdad sobre nosotras, pero ¿juras por tu vida no decírselo a nadie? Hermione asintió y dijo: - Sí, juro con mi vida (levantando la mano derecha) no divulgar lo que ustedes me declaren. Bueno, en ese caso, comenzaré- dijo Katie- Lo primero que debes saber es que nuestro apellido es Lupin y que Remus Lupin es nuestro.- se detuvo al ver que Hermione se ponía azul y exclamaba: ¡Jamás pensé que el profesor Lupin tuviera hijas! Katie e Iris se pusieron escandalosamente a reír No, como se te ocurre, Remus es nuestro tío. Nuestro padre se llamaba Berén Lupin y nuestra mamá Lúthien Jackson. Ellos estudiaban una nueva clase de dragones, los dragones congelantes, cuando nosotras los acompañamos, él estaba en la cueva, pensó que era seguro.- rompió en llanto. Katie dijo sollozando: Mamá y nosotras bajamos, él estaba grabando pero tropezó y despertó a la madre de la camada, ella escupió- llorando también- su rayo. ah. los mató. ah. mi mamá nos gritó que corriéramos, eso hicimos, pero a pocos metros de la salida, nos alcanzó y. nos congeló, estuvimos congeladas por una semana, fue una suerte que tío Remus tuviera que cuidarnos por el verano, él nos rescató, nos llevó al hospital, allí nos restablecimos. A mi tío Remus se le dio nuestra tutela y aquí estamos. ¿Le puedo mostrar?- le preguntó exaltada Iris a su hermana No lo sé ¿Quieres tú? Sí, sí quiero De acuerdo, mira atentamente  
  
En ese momento Iris abrió la llave del lavabo y congeló con el toque de su mano el agua que caía. Hermione la miró escandalizada, después de todo no cualquier persona congela el agua con el toque de su mano. Katie, al ver el tono de su cara volvió a preguntar: Después de lo que viste, ¿juras no decir nada a nadie?- Hermione la miró y asintió. Iris, muy despreocupadamente pregunto: Oye Hermione, ¿por casualidad tú no sabrás algún conjuro para descongelar? Eso no lo sabemos- Hermione sonrió, tomó su varita y pronunciando unas palabras, descongeló el agua y preguntó: ¿Cómo es que pueden saber congelar y no descongelar?- Katie le respondió: Es que. eso lo descubrimos un par de semanas después de salir del hospital, y un par de semanas antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y sin siquiera mencionar que fue porque me enojé y congelé una televisión y la hice explotar en mil pedazos- Las tres estuvieron conversando animadamente por mucho rato. Cuando Iris comenzó a bostezar, Hermione dijo que mañana siguieran conversando. A la mañana siguiente Hermione se juntó con Katie e Iris para desayunar.  
  
Alba despertaba a Claire mientras le decía: - ¡Despierta floja rematada! Hay clases. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa?- respondió Hola, hey mírame, ¿Hogwarts?- Le dijo Alba con un movimiento de las manos- ¡Tenemos clases! ¡Ahhh! Otro ratito más y me levanto- Se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir ¡Te odio! ¡Mala!- Le gritó Alba y salió de la habitación. Se devolvió, sacó las tapas y le gritó: No voy a dejar que el primer día de humillación lo pase sola, ¡Levántate!  
  
Claire se levantó y bajó a desayunar muy molesta y con mucho sueño. Llegando al gran salón descubriendo que era la única persona que estaba llegando tarde a desayunar. Sintiendo la mirada de la profesora Mc Gonnagal. Mientras caminaba, escucho la voz de la profesora diciendo: Señorita Black, ¿Qué horas son estás para presentarse aquí, mientras todos sus compañeros se preparan para retirarse? Claire, anonadada no encontraba las palabras para explicarse. Entonces Hermione se levanta y dice: Disculpe profesora, ella me estaba buscando ya que en la habitación había olvidado mi varita-. La profesora la disculpó y Claire fue rápidamente a sentarse.  
  
Los entrenamientos de Quidditch comenzaban la próxima semana y aún no tenían capitán. Harry, Angelina, Fred y George hablaban al respecto en el comedor: - Nos reuniremos después de las clases en la cancha- dijo Angelina. Entonces Fred y George comenzaron a reír estruendosamente y Harry les preguntó que sucedía a lo cual los gemelos respondieron: - Después te enterarás.  
  
Se dirigieron a los jardines del castillo, a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Al iniciar la clase, Hagrid empezó a explicar que estudiarían ese año, Draco Malfoy junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin empezaron a molestar a Harry, Ron, Hermione, entonces Katie dijo: ¿Qué le sucede a este pedante?- mientras oía los comentarios de los de Slytherin Creo que aquí va a ser difícil adaptarse a los nuevos compañeros- respondió Alba  
  
Hagrid estaba mostrando a la clase uno de sus extraordinarios e inofensivos animales. Este era una mezcla extraña, tenía cara de hipopótamo y cuerpo de perro Como podrá sostener esa enorme cabeza en un cuerpo tan diminuto- se preguntaba la mayor parte de la clase. Los Hiporrinos- continuó Hagrid- tiran fuego por las orejas, comen insectos y si se muestran cariñosos con él, les dará la pata. Para qué queremos la pata de algo tan horrible- objetó Draco. Al escuchar esto, Hagrid respondió: - Al darte la pata un hiporrino, te está mostrando que quiere ser tu amigo, que es mejor que te tome por enemigo y te queme.  
  
Unos minutos después toda la clase estaba tratando de hacer que los hiporrinos les dieran la pata, resultaba muy divertido ver a algunos alumnos correr espantados ante algún intento fallido. Alba estaba también tratando de simpatizar con un colorido hiporrino, cuando resbaló y cayó a los pies del hiporrino. Éste la miró con ojos penetrantes y confundido por la insolencia de Alba lanzó fuego por el oído. Alba gritaba: - ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- se le quemaba la manga de la túnica. Katie, al ver lo que pasaba, sin pensar se acercó a la asustada Alba que alterada se movía por todos lados, sin más tomó el brazo de Alba y lo congeló. Ante el barullo causado toda la clase los miraba. Iris al ver lo su hermana acababa de hacer tomó su varita nerviosamente y cuando ya estaban casi todos en silencio, simuló que ella había conjurado un hechizo congelante, toda la clase la miraba. Iris, nerviosa tragó saliva, dándose cuenta en el embrollo que se había metido. Hagrid se acercó a Alba dando zancadas entre los alumnos. Al verla, se dio cuenta que la mano y parte del brazo estaba como hielo. Caramba, ha tirado hielo en vez de fuego, tal vez hemos descubierto un nuevo poder del hiporrino- dijo sorprendido y excitado, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y de la tonta intervención de Iris Vea mi mano, es más importante que ese animal- dijo Alba, con dolor y confusión, sin saber en realidad muy bien lo que había pasado  
  
Volviendo en sí, Hagrid les dijo a los alumnos más cercanos que llevaran a Alba a la enfermería, los más cercanos eran Harry y Claire que la llevaron inmediatamente. Hagrid arrodillado al lado de Tomy (el hiporrino), habló con él Puedes tirar fuego- rió- Si- rió- eres lo mejor- y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Los demás alumnos miraron con ojos torturadores a Iris, creyendo que ella había tirado el hechizo congelante contra la dulce y tierna Alba. Pansy Parkinson miró con ojos inquisidores a Iris quién guardaba la varita disimuladamente. No creas que nadie se dio cuenta, Jackson- y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Iris en su interior sólo podía pensar en la estupidez que ella y su hermana acababan de hacer, sólo quería atrapar a su hermana y colgarla del primer poste, árbol que tuviese por delante, pensaba en eso, cuando llegó Hermione quién le preguntó: - ¿Fue ella verdad? ¿Quién?- Hermione entendió el mensaje y la arrastró hacia un espacio más vacío. Ahí Iris respondió: ¡Sí, pero no sé porque ella lo hizo, la que siempre reclama por todo, la que siempre dice que es malo abusar de nuestros poderes!- Aunque Iris estaba histérica, lo último lo dijo en voz baja Cálmate, no queremos que todos se enteren. Ahora vamos a ver a tu hermana, y por cierto, fue muy buena tu reacción al respecto.  
  
Iris y Hermione fueron a ver a Katie, quién todavía estaba en shock frente a Hagrid. Ambas la tomaron de las manos y la quitaron de ahí. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una estupidez así?!- le replicó Iris a Katie Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte ¡Ah! Lo siento- y se echó a llorar a los brazos de su hermana  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado.  
  
Camino hacia el castillo Iris, Hermione y Katie, se encontraron con Harry y Claire ¿Cómo está la chica nueva?- preguntó Katie con preocupación Bien, aunque la mano se le ha caído- dijo Claire casi estallando de risa ¡¡¿Cómo?!!- dijo gritando Katie preocupada, ya que ella había congelado la mano de Alba  
  
Ante la noticia, fueron rápidamente a la enfermería. Allí estaba Alba sentada y con el brazo apoyado sobre una mesita. La enfermera dijo que como la mano aún estaba congelada, podían ponérsela de nuevo. Alba estaba triste y feliz a la vez. Se escucha que golpean la puerta. Entran Iris, Hermione, Katie y Claire. Hola, soy Katie Yo soy Iris Hermione Y tú por supuesto, ya me conoces, soy Claire- dijeron una a una mientras que Alba escondía lo que le quedaba de brazo y mirándolas con enojo, les dijo: ¿Qué viene a hacer acá?- preguntó con voz ronca Alba Disculpa, creo que yo soy la responsable por tu brazo congelado- dijo Iris ¡Mentira!, Fue la otra- señalando a Katie- tiró un hechizo y sin ocupar la varita, con la mano, raro.  
  
En eso entró la enfermera Tendrán que irse niñas, tengo que poner una mano- todas estallaron en risas, menos la enfermera.  
  
Katie y las demás salieron de allí, bastante contentas, excepto por Katie e Iris quienes iban realmente preocupadas, se adelantaron un poco al resto, Katie llevaba la cara tan pálida que parecía que la habían congelado a ella, Iris iba muy preocupada sobe lo que seguiría, las alcanzó Hermione muy preocupada y fue peor cuando vio su cara.  
  
Cuando se encontraran a la chica, no les saldría el habla o más bien las preguntas que querían hacerle después de lo ocurrido en la clase de Hagrid ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso tenemos algo raro en la cara?- preguntó Katie ¡Están tan pálidas!- comentó Hermione Si me vas a reprender por lo sucedido, sabes perfectamente que fue lo que hice, pero si me preguntas por que lo hice, ahí no tengo respuesta- anunció Katie En realidad eso iba a preguntar, pero es mejor que se lo cuentes a Dumbledore- expresó Hermione No, no se lo diremos. ¡Eso podría meternos en problemas a ambas!- gritó Iris  
  
Un poco más adelante, camino al comedor, Harry y Ron conversaban: Creo que Hermione se ha preocupado en demasía Aquí las cosas están muy raras, es mejor que vayamos al gran salón, creo que ya es hora de almuerzo  
  
Mientras, en el despacho de Dumbledore, hablaban Remus y Dumbledore: Lo usaron ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Remus Sí, lo hicieron. Pensé que tú.- decía Dumbledore, cuando lo interrumpió Sí, les advertí al respecto, sin embargo las conozco y no creo que lo hayan hecho a propósito- y siguió mirando por la ventana Aún así es imperativo que no sigan haciéndolo, eso despierta demasiadas sospechas en el alumnado que ya está preocupado por que haya 2 niñas que se apelliden Black. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Creo que lo mejor es que te retires, nadie debe saber que has estado en mi despacho y menos ahora como están las cosas, no es muy conveniente que te presentes mucho en el castillo. A tus sobrinas se los explicaré yo mismo ¿A menos que quieras hacerlo tú? No lo estimo conveniente, profesor. Creo que lo mejor es que me retire y que me ausente un par de meses, a menos que sea necesario No creo que debas tomar medidas tan drásticas, pero lo dejo a tu criterio, sabes que puedes enviarme una lechuza cuando lo necesites- Así que Remus salió del despacho y se internó en el bosque sin ser visto.  
  
Mientras tanto en el gran salón las chicas platicaban animadamente acerca de dónde provenían Yo nací en Inglaterra, pero me crié en Alemania hasta ahora con mis tíos, los padres de Claire- decía Alba Sí, desde que teníamos algo más que meses vivimos juntas y hace algo más de 10 años vivimos en Alemania. Y ustedes, ¿de donde vienen? Nosotras venimos de Nueva Zelanda- le respondió Iris Mientras tanto, Katie miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores en busca de Joseph quien se encontraba conversando con Fleur. Entonces se acercaron a las chicas Neville y Seamus presentándose, entonces Neville quedó mirando a Alba sintiéndose colorado. El resto del almuerzo transcurrió normal y así todos pudieron conocerse mejor, mientras tanto, Harry se preguntaba que harían, que relaciones o problemas tendrían con estas chicas  
  
Los muchachos fueron a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape. Se sentaron en los últimos puestos, cuando leyó la lista se detuvo en Black. Veo que tenemos nuevas alumnas, pueden ponerse de pie Claire y Alba Black Las chicas sentían mucha inquietud a Claire, de los nervios que tenía se le enganchaba en su silla, mientras que Alba soltó su varita y cayó sobre el pupitre. Se acercó a ellas Conque sí, veamos. Black, lo tendré en mente- Alba se sentó ¡No le he dicho que se siente!- Alba se paró como si algo la hubiese picado- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no dejarme terminar. Harry pensó: - Y aquí vamos de nuevo Ahora siéntese  
  
Volvió a su mesa y siguió con la lista no emitiendo comentarios hasta que llegó hasta Jackson - ¡Más nuevas Gryffindor! ¿Cómo es posible?- se notó un atisbo de odio en su voz y en sus ojos- ¡Párense!- Katie e Iris se pararon inmediatamente. Cuando Snape estaba a punto de gritarles, en los ojos de ambas brilló un aura blanca, la misma que viese Remus unos días antes, Snape se tragó el insulto, aunque supiese que eran sobrinas de Lupin. Se sentó y les dijo: - Pueden sentarse- sin embargo, Katie temblaba de pies a cabeza. Snape hizo algunas alusiones al llegar a Potter y a Weasley, al fin comenzó a hablar de lo que iban a hacer esa clase Este año estudiaremos algunas plantas que en casos determinados podrían salvarle la vida. Por ejemplo, aquí tengo una Mitocondria Felina, esta planta crece en. La parte sud-oriental de Nueva Zelanda- murmuraba Katie casi imperceptiblemente. Después de hablar de casi 20 plantas y de que Harry y Ron pensasen que morirían de aburrimiento, separó a la clase en parejas y las puso a trabajar en un antídoto muy complicado. Las parejas quedaron así: Harry y Ron, Hermione se arriesgó y fue pareja de Neville, Alba y Claire e Iris y Katie A pesar de todo, Neville no derramó ni hizo explotar nada, así que la clase terminó sin mayores inconvenientes pero con una torre de varios pergaminos en retribución a no haber podido retar a nadie.  
  
Varias semanas después, Hermione, Alba, Claire, Katie, Iris, Harry y Ron se habían hecho muy amigos. Sin embargo nadie más sabía aún la relación de Alba y Claire con Sirius Black. Dos semanas antes de Halloween se anunció la fiesta para aquel fin de semana, pero cuando se le preguntó a Dumbledore este dijo que porque sí  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore conversaban Sirius, Joseph, Remus y Dumbledore: Debemos idear un plan para proteger a las chicas de.- dijo Sirius cuando fue interrumpido por Joseph Que les pase algo Sí, tienen razón. Sin embargo, no es seguro no para ellas ni para ustedes o para mí que ustedes estén aquí- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Remus y a Sirius ¿Entonces que haremos profesor?- preguntó Lupin Creo que tendremos que seguir confiando en nuestra buena suerte ¿Les diremos a los chicos de nuestros respectivos parentescos?- preguntó Remus ¡No!- gritó Sirius ¿Y por que no?- preguntó Joseph Porque no me gustaría hablar, debemos esperar un tiempo, aparte, yo nunca he. Tiene razón, es muy peligroso- dijo Dumbledore Ya es muy tarde y nosotros debemos volver a casa- incurrió Remus Tienes razón- expresó Sirius Yo también me voy- dijo Joseph Se despidieron todos de Dumbledore y se fueron  
  
Mientras en la sala común Harry Y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico y las chicas conversaban: En realidad, ser muggle no es tan malo Ginny, no todos son como los tíos de Harry- explicaba Hermione Hermione tiene razón, por ejemplo, a pesar de que por las investigaciones de mis padres no nos permitían mantener contacto con magos, siempre tuvimos amigos muggles y aunque ellos no supieran que éramos brujas, eran muy simpáticos- expresó Iris Si es verdad lo que dicen, me quitan un peso de encima, no veo muchas oportunidades para conocer muggles en mi futuro- habló con un dejo de tristeza Ginny Pero no te pongas triste, si quieres podrías quedarte en mi casa algunas semanas en verano- respondió Hermione Es verdad Hermione, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Katie Claro Mira, nosotras tenemos un tío muggle al que quedamos de escribirle, pero como no sabemos si él sabe lo del coreo, podríamos enviarle una carta a tus padres y que la manden por correo formal- dijo tan rápido Katie que parecía que no necesitó respirar para decirlo De acuerdo, claro que sí  
  
Hasta aquí llegué por hoy, quizás otro día me den ganas de seguir con él, saludos y ánimos para nosotras quienes escribimos. adiós. Nota: si hay faltas de concordancia o de ortografía avísenme please. 


	4. Chapter cuatro

"Aventuras. 5º año" Harry Potter y.  
  
Disclaimer: Uds. Y yo lo sabemos.  
  
Cuarto capítulo.  
  
Que puedo decir me esmeré y lo logré arreglé el problema y subí los dos capítulos para más de ellos tendré que esperar que le Fe termine de transcribir el fic, porque ella tiene el cuaderno donde escribimos y porqué lo subo yo? Porque soy la única ociosa. bueno aquí está el capítulo. total nadie lee estas notas.  
  
En la casa de Remus ¿Qué te sucede Sirius? ¿Qué era lo que no querías que supiéramos delante de Dumbledore?- preguntó intrigado Remus ¿Recuerdas que además de tus sobrinas ingresaron de intercambio dos chicas más provenientes de Alemania? Sí, claro. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, además, al parecer son amigas por lo que me ha contado Dumbledore A pesar de eso hay algo más importante de lo que quiero hablarte pero aún no tengo la certeza claramente ya que sólo me enteré en el verano de lo que te voy a decir. Llegó una carta a mi nombre enviada por una lechuza de Hogwarts, yo creí que era Dumbledore, pero erróneamente me llevé una sorpresa, la carta decía lo siguiente: Sirius: Después de 15 años le pedí a Dumbledore que te enviara esa carta, estoy en cama y tal vez te preguntes la razón. Desde que el Señor Oscuro tomó el poder, yo me fui, creo que aún recuerdas, desaparecí, junto a un gran secreto que quiero revelarte antes de mi muerte ¿No te preguntarás la razón o el por qué de esta carta?, te conozco demasiado bien para darme cuenta de que ese momento hubiese provocado un enfrentamiento entre ambos ya que una noticia así habría sido para ti algo a lo cual estarías atado y eso para ti en ese momento no estaba en tus planes. Creo que lo que intento decir no lo comprenderás porque el tiempo que ha transcurrido ha sido mucho y te preguntarás por que no te lo dije, creo que no lo hice por las circunstancias atenuantes. Bueno, no doy más rodeos, lo importante es llegar al hecho. Sirius, tienes una hija. Sé que no es algo muy fácil de deglutir, pero estos son los hechos, cuando quedé embarazada, mi padre me sugirió decirte, pero yo decidí no hacerlo, después el Señor Oscuro tomó el poder y por la seguridad de nuestra hija, me fui. Se despide Aurora. Cuando terminé de leer quedé totalmente impactado y partí hacia el castillo para hablar con Dumbledore, creo que en ese momento lo único que quería saber era el paradero y nombre de mi hija y a la vez, muchas preguntas asaltaban mi mente. ¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Remus Al llegar al castillo encontré a Dumbledore en el despacho, entonces me acerqué decidido y pregunté ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me escondió que tengo una hija? Dumbledore, con su voz calmada me respondió: Veo que ya leíste su carta, creo que las razones quedaron expuestas en ella y yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlas. Pero dígame por favor, acaso ¿usted la conoce? Sirius, veo que estás ansioso, lo único que te puedo decir es que la pequeña quedó en buenas manos y sabe de tu existencia, pero no tu nombre, pero por ahora nada más. No puedo conformarme con eso, quiero encontrarla para poder conocerla, pero este momento es lo más conflictivo, ya que Voldemort ha vuelto y si sabe de su existencia, querrá hacer lo mismo que trató de hacer con Harry. Sirius, la pequeña no va a pasar por eso, y que ahora todos saben de su existencia y estamos alerta en el colegio, sabe que no puede hacer nada. ¿Acaso usted sabe eso? ¿Me lo puede asegurar? ¡Por favor! Ya te o dije, no va a atacar, así que por favor basta, lo que te puedo constatar es la llegada de las niñas provenientes del extranjero que vienen de intercambio ¿Cómo? Profesor, por favor ¿Viene ahí mi hija? ¡Necesito saber! Ya te lo expliqué. Su bienestar está de por medio y no pretendo perturbarla, la dejaré actuar como una alumna normal y que su mundo sea por lo menos ahora tranquilo. Lo dijo tan claramente, Remus, que fue la decisión que tomé  
  
En el colegio A unas horas de la fiesta, todo el colegio estaba revolucionado con la fiesta, los banquetes típicos de, habían hecho que Fred y George hicieran varias incursiones a la cocina en busca de uno otro bocadillo por adelantado. En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alba e Iris sentados cerca de la chimenea comiendo y jugando Play Station, un aparato que habían traído Iris y Katie de Nueva Zelanda, y que estaba hechizado para poder ser aceptado en Hogwarts ¡Ahhh!, ¡Los zombis!, ¡Los zombis!, ¿Qué hago?- gritaba Ron al ver que en el juego, Resident Evil, los zombis atacaban a Jill ¿Qué hago Iris?, ¡Esto no tiene varita! ¿Cómo me defiendo? Los zombis empezaron a comer a Jill. Iris se acercó, tomó el control y comenzó a disparar como loca ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo usan varitas de metal y no conjuran nada?- exclamó Ron No, nada, sólo disparas- dijo Iris mientras masacraba a unos zombis Los juegos muggles son raros- comentó Alba No, son entretenidos- dijo Ron que ya había tomado el control y con forma casi desesperada apretaba las teclas, matando zombis a diestra y siniestra. En eso bajaron Katie junto a Claire Hola. Bajemos, creo que ya empezó el banquete Sí, vamos. Los bocadillos de este año están exquisitos- dijo George tomando a Fred de un brazo y murmurando algo al oído de éste. Fred estalló en una carcajada y se apresuró a salir con George. Antes de salir por el retrato la señora gorda, se volteó y dijo Por cierto, tengan cuidado con los bocadillos de crema azul- y salió por el retrato.  
  
Los demás se preparaban para ir al comedor y salieron por el retrato. Por el pasillo Hermione exclamó: ¿Y Ron?- todos lo buscaron con la mirada y no estaba Emmm, yo sé dónde está- dijo Iris riendo. Se devolvió a la sala común de Gryffindor con los demás atrás de ella- Ron, tengo que guardar la Play Si, si, si, ya, ya. ya- le dijo Ron casi sin tomarla en cuenta- ¡Muere maldito! Ron basta, después juegas- replicó Hermione, quitándole el control y pasándoselo a Iris ¡Oye! Pero ya había apagado el juego y lo guardaba en una mochila  
  
En el gran comedor Como es habitual, Dumbledore dio el discurso, de porque según él debía haber una fiesta, o sea tiempo muerto para Ron, hasta que finalmente. Que todos lo pasen bien y ¡a comer! Sobre las mesas de cada casa aparecieron los más diversos platos y bocadillos. Todos comenzaron a comer animadamente. Había pollo asado, calabazas, budín de calabaza, puré de calabaza, salsa de calabaza, helado de calabaza, jalea, etc. Alba miró los platos desalentada y dijo: ¿Hay algo aquí aparte del pollo que no sea de calabaza? No, no lo sé- dijo Ron mientras masticaba un pedazo de budín de calabaza- Pego. eto. ta. güeno Así se fueron comiendo todo lo que había, pero a medida que sacaban comida, aparecía más y más. Iris comía un poco de puré de calabaza cuando se atoró con una papa de calabaza. Comenzó a toser y a aletear los brazos. ¡¡Me. ahogo!! Claire se paró, tomó un pedazo de budín y se lo puso en la boca obligándola a comérselo, con eso se pudo tragar la papa. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fred Sí- asintió Iris con la cabeza No te preocupes - exclamó George alegre. si te vuelve a pasar, Fred te da respiración boca a boca- dijo riendo mientras daba un codazo a Fred, quién fue el único con Iris que no se rió, poniéndose rojo ¡Cállate George!  
  
Todo transcurrió bien, hasta que aparecieron unos bocadillos, que se veían muy tentadores, de crema azul. Fred y George se miraron y rieron Acuérdense de nuestra recomendación Algunos tomaron los bocadillos de crema azul y comenzaron a comerlos, entre ellos estaba Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy comentaba lo ricos que estaban con sus compañeros de casa, cuando al rato empezaron a salirle unas orejas y cola de burro. Salió corriendo del gran salón, tras él, un ruido de muchas personas riendo a carcajadas. Pronto, a todos los que habían comido un poco de esos bocadillos les empezó a pasar lo mismo y una oleada de alumnos de todas las casas salieron corriendo del comedor al ver las orejas de burro y colita que a todos les salía. Mientras, Fred y George se retorcían de la risa y Ron, Harry, Iris, Claire, y Alba sonreían divertidos. Contrariamente Katie estaba seria y miraba para afuera y Hermione tenía fruncido el ceño, más bien, con una expresión preocupada. ¿Ustedes fueron?- le preguntó Harry sonriente a los gemelos Sí, quién más, sino como sabríamos. La verdad es que es primera vez que estrenamos una broma de este tipo en forma tan. Espectacular- completó Fred y comenzó a reírse de nuevo Pero, ¡No pueden hacer eso!- dijo preocupada Hermione- ¡La profesora Mc Gonnagal que les diría! Todos los profesores miraron la mesa de Gryffindor, a un grupo que se estaba riendo y no habían comido esa cosa azul. La profesora Mc Gonnagal se levantó con furia, fue a hablar con Dumbledore y después con Fred y George ¿Han hecho ustedes esto?- dijo casi gritando la profesora Mc Gonnagal Se pasará en dos minutos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, con cara de ángeles, que nadie creía A mi despacho, ¡Ahora!- dijo Mc Gonnagal. Despidiéndose del grupo, Fred y George marchaban detrás de Mc Gonnagal Les dije que se meterían en problemas serios- dijo Hermione con cara de enojo, después de un rato que se habían ido y pasado el barullo Ojalá que no los reten demasiado- dijo Iris- Vamos a jugar Play Station- invitó ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!- gritó Ron con alegría Todos aceptaron, especialmente Ron. Katie dijo: - Voy y Vuelvo- y se fue para otro lado Katie, al contrario de los demás, se fue a caminar por los jardines. Todavía no era muy tarde y no tendría que entrar hasta otra media hora. Cuando se encontró en un lindo prado verde de los jardines, se sentó y sin quererlo quedó viendo el castillo; había una ventanita en especial, no sabía de quien era y decidió quedarse un par de minutos mirando. Sentada estaba cuando apareció una persona inesperada para ella ¿Qué haces aquí Jackson? Mi nombre es Katie, Jackson es mi apellido, Draco Lo sé, sin embargo, llamarte por tu apellido es el mayor favor que puedo hacerte ¡Ah! Y eso es para no llamarme estúpida, pobretona, sangre sucia, ¿O me equivoco? No, no te equivocas Pues aquí todos tenemos un nombre, yo me llamo Katie, tu Draco, el resto Harry, Hermione, Ron, Iris, Claire, Alba, ¿Entiendes? O tus papás nunca te enseñaron lo bueno y lo malo, y es malo hacer sentir mala la gente Pues sí, pero como ellos no me caen bien. Inmaduro- respondió ella segura ¿Qué? Lo que escuchaste. Solo alguien tan inmaduro podría decir algo así, tu no deberías ser así porque nadie tiene el futuro comprado, y si el día de mañana algo sucediese a lo mejor podrías haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer personas maravillosas, cada día representa diferentes cosas y la aventura es decidirse a aprovecharla. A mí me cuesta mucho enfrentarla, así que deberás aprender de alguien que sufrió mucho para entenderlo y no sufrir mucho para entenderle. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de que su hija hable así La verdad, no lo sé, nunca me lo dijeron ¿Por qué dices eso? Porque ellos mu. bueno, eh, ahora me tengo que ir- Sin saber por que, tiernamente besó la mejilla de Draco y se fue corriendo. Extrañado, Draco pensó: - ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?- sonrojándose  
  
Katie corría hacia el castillo, muy sorprendida por la conversación que acababa de tener. En el camino pensó: - Podremos ser muy buenos "amigos"- sonrojándose  
  
Todos en el castillo se preguntaban acerca de ella. Claire había salido al jardín, donde se encontraron por casualidad ¿Dónde te has metido? Salí a caminar, a mirar las estrellas Ya veo, pero creo que a mi no me debes explicaciones, ya que todos, tu hermana en especial, te buscaban Vamos entonces- Entraron al castillo donde estaban todos. Iris, al ver a su Hermana, le reprendió Veo que saliste sin decirme nada Lo siento, creo que quería recordar las estrellas como en casa- Iris, al oír estas palabras entendió la intención de su hermana y la disculpó Mientras, Ron seguía jugando Play Station, cuando Fred y George volvieron a la sala común ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué castigo les puso Mc Gonnagal?- preguntó Iris bastante afligida Menos del que esperábamos, creo que la próxima broma debe ser más grande- anunció George ¡Ah, sí!- exclamó Hermione ¡Claro!- respondieron los gemelos. Esto último hizo reír a todos  
  
Siguieron jugando, pero esta vez no le permitieron jugar a Ron. Hermione se sintió cansada y se fue a acostar. Después de un rato, Katie se aburrió de Resident Evil y le reprendió a su hermana no poner otro juego, pidió por unos minutos, pero se aburrió y se fue a acostar, Hermione se puso a estudiar pero también se cansó y se fue a su habitación. Alba se había quedado dormida en el sillón y Ron Seguía jugando cuando el equipo marcó "Insert Memory Card", él reaccionó y encontró a Alba durmiendo en el sillón. La despertó y le dijo que se fuera a acostar, media dormida, Alba se fue a su dormitorio. Ron, sin saber lo que significaba eso que decía la Play, se fue a acostar también.  
  
Hasta aquí el chapter 4, review en caso de que les guste, no les guste o si tiene faltas de ortografía o concordancia. 


	5. Chapter cinco

"Aventuras. 5º Año" Harry Potter y. Disclaimer: Nada de esto se hace por dinero, Harry &company pertenece a Rowling, Warner y un montón más de empresas, no nos demanden, solo los que no conocen, excepto Blackheaven son nuestros.  
  
Capitulo cinco.  
  
Momentos antes. Iris subió a preguntarle a su hermana por qué había salido o por lo menos por que la evasiva. Subió al dormitorio de las chicas, ahí en su cama encontró a Katie, estaba leyendo un libro de la biblioteca. Iris se acercó a su hermana y le preguntó ¿Por qué la evasiva? ¿Por qué, qué? Ya sabes, la evasiva que me pudiste cuando te pregunté dónde habías estado Y yo te dije que había salido porque extrañaba nuestro hogar y que quería recordar viejos tiempos De nuevo, ahí está ¿Qué? La evasiva, se nota en tu mirada y en tu voz ¿Qué evasiva? ¡Ves!, ahí hay otra Pero, ¿por qué te estaría evadiendo?, el que nada hace, nada teme No lo sé Katie, pero no me convences. Ahora, ¿qué hiciste tanto tiempo sola? Nada, tan sólo me senté No te creo Pero si eso nada más hice. No te creo, no te creo- dijo Iris melódicamente. Katie se enojó y le dijo Bueno, ¿sabes que hice?, Yo te lo voy a decir. Estaba sentada y terminé hablando con Draco Malfoy de manera civilizada Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír, hermanita. Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres- Iris abrazó a su hermana y se fue a su cama dejando en Katie una sensación de exaltación bastante grande  
  
Los días pasaron Estaban todos reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor, estudiando para las pruebas de mitad de semestre. Entró la profesora Mc Gonnagal, avisando que había reunión extraordinaria. Todos bajaron, el salón estaba lleno de murmullo  
  
He aquí una reunión extraordinaria, para dar ciertos avisos: El nuevo profesor de vuelo será el señor Viktor Krum. El baile de Halloween será en parejas, pruebas finales y viaje a Hogsmeade. Todo esto seguro, por todo el pueblo va a haber aurores y profesores. Iremos el sábado que viene, es decir, en dos días. El partido de Quidditch será el viernes, Slytherin v/s Ravenclaw y el próximo viernes Gryffindor v/s Hufflepuff. Que estén bien y vuelvan a sus quehaceres. ¿Cómo estamos para el próximo viernes, nuevo guardián?- dijo Harry a Ron Bien, ojalá no me caiga de la escoba o me den ganas de vomitar- dijo Ron algo verde Te va a ir bien, por eso tienes el puesto- dijo Alba O por ser amigo y hermano de los integrantes del equipo- dijo Iris O por que a la capitana le caen bien los colorines- dijo Hermione, Iris se puso morada ¿El nuevo capitán es Angelina?- preguntó Iris Si, la propuso Fred y todos estuvimos de acuerdo- dijo Harry ¿Qué haremos en Hogsmeade?- preguntó emocionada Katie Ir a Honeydukes, tomar mantecas y visitar a. visitar a Hagrid- dijo Ron Los chicos apenas pudieron notar cuando llegó el viernes y con él el partido de Quidditch y bueno. ganó Slytherin, después de cómo tres horas por casualidad, ya que Cho Chang se pegó con una bludger y cayó al suelo y ahí Draco atrapó la snitch En Hogsmeade, todos se fueron por su parte, Harry y Ron a Honeydukes, Hermione e Iris por la tienda de libros, Alba y Claire a la tienda de mascotas y Katie a la casa de los gritos. Katie se encontró con su nuevo amigo Draco, que extrañamente se encontraba solo Hola, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Katie Que te importa, ¿qué haces aquí? Visito la parte histórica de Hogsmeade, espero que estés bien, yo sí- hubo un silencio embarazoso. Katie seguía viendo la casa de los gritos Pronto será el baile- comentó Draco tratando de iniciar de nuevo la conversación Mmmm.sí- respondió fríamente Katie, en una extraña contradicción a lo que sentía ¿Tienes pareja ya?- preguntó Draco, tratando de no sonrojarse y tratar de notarse indiferente. No, aun no, ¿y tu?- dijo Katie sonrojándose Ja, ja, la chica Jackson aun no tiene pareja, ja, ja, ja, al parecer son muchas mujeres y pocos hombres- dijo defecado de la risa. Katie lo miró indignada: Te apuesto a que nadie quiere ir contigo, por lo menos yo tengo amigos que no son descerebrados como los tuyos, malvado, seguramente tu tampoco tienes pareja- Katie sale corriendo, llorando, pasando a llevar el hombro de Draco con el suyo. Creo que debo ser más amable y expresar mis sentimientos- dijo en un murmullo Draco, blanco, con la vista en Katie que corría como loca- ¡Demonios! Quería invitarla. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito!- decía Katie, llorando enojada- no tengo que ser tan amable- hablándose a si misma. Sintió una mano en su hombro ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!- gritó Katie dando un salto. Era Joseph ¿Qué te pasa, te asusté, estás bien?- dijo suave y amablemente Sí, es solo que tengo alergia- dijo limpiándose los ojos Esa carita dice lo contrario- tocando suavemente su cara- Quisiera ser tu amigo- dijo mirándola a los ojos tiernamente. Katie roja, salió corriendo nuevamente, lejos, ya, Katie se reprochó: Soy tonta, primero me escapo do Draco, llorando y luego con el amable y adorable profesor Joseph- dándose golpes con la mano en la cabeza- No importa, ya habrá tiempo para estar con ellos- se fue a juntar con Iris y Hermione.  
  
Acordamos encontrarnos en las Tres Escobas en una hora más, llegamos muy adelantados- dijo Hermione a Iris No importa, esperemos tomando una cerveza  
  
  
  
En la tienda de animales Que lindo- dijo Claire Creo que deberíamos comprarnos una lechuza entre las dos- dijo Alba Sí Voy a buscar el dinero que me guardó Ron Te espero  
  
Minutos después Hola, Alba mandó esto para ti- dijo Harry a Claire ¿Y ella? ¿Qué haces tú acá? Se quedó hablando con Ron, dijo que yo viniera a traerte el dinero y que eligieras la lechuza que quieras Vaya, ¿me acompañarás Harry? Claro  
  
Eligiendo y viendo lechuzas se dio este dialogo ¿Tienes pareja?- dijo muy rápido y nervioso Harry No, ¿y tu?- a Harry no le salió el habla ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Claire Ehhhh.- confundido tartamudeó y pensó en Cho Chang- Y si invito a Cho.- pensó- ¿qué hago? Hey Harry, ¿tienes pareja?- repitió Claire. Confundido respondió en un balbuceo Se lo pediré a Cho Chang, pero seguramente tiene pareja Ah- dijo desalentada y decepcionada- Vamos. Ya tengo la lechuza  
  
Se fueron camino hacia las Tres Escobas. Mientas Harry pensaba- De seguro por tonto, me quedo sin pareja- Cuando llegaron estaban ahí Iris, Katie y Hermione tomando cerveza de manteca Los muggles toman una cosa que también se llama cerveza, pero los deja borrachos- comentó Iris- ¿Te acuerdas Katie cuando tratamos de comprar y nos miraron raro en Nueva Zelanda Ja, ja, ja- se rió Katie- si recuerdo- pero pronto volvió a poner cara de pena Al fin llegan- dijo Claire. Entraron Alba y Ron ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Harry Comprando dulces, en la tienda- respondió Alba ¿Y por que no traes nada en la mano?- preguntó Claire Yo. este. se me quedaron- hizo una seña a Ron y ambos se devolvieron a la tienda de dulces, esta vez sí iban a comprar los dulces. En la mesa, todos quedaron riéndose muy fuerte. De vuelta al castillo todo volvía a la normalidad, mientras que Harry pensaba en pedirle a Cho si aceptaría ir con el al baile, y a la vez pensaba que habérselo pedido a Claire no habría sido malo, solo que se había retractado En la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras estos pensamientos asaltaban la mente de Harry, los demás chicos hablaban del baile Este año entrenaré la túnica nueva- decía Ron ¡Que bueno! Ahora no te sentarás como el año pasado- respondió Hermione ¿Quién no tiene pareja aún?- preguntó Alba Yo aún no tengo- dijo pensativamente y con tristeza Claire, mirando fríamente a Harry, el cual se sintió intimidado Yo tampoco- dijo Katie Y yo ni cerca veo una- exclamó Iris Pero si Harry no tiene pareja ¿A qué fue a la tienda de mascotas en Hogsmade cuando se encontraba Claire sola ahí?- dijo Alba ¿Qué?- dijeron todos Lo que dije, yo lo mandé para allá.Ups, aquí me la mandé, me acusé sola- dijo Alba Creo que me iré a dormir- dijo Claire ¡Claro que no!, nos tienes que contar- dijeron Fred y George Pero ¿qué les pasa?, son cosas personales- respondió Claire con lágrimas Creo que se molestó un poco- dijeron Buenas noches chicos, y aprendan a resolver sus problemas y no lo de los demás- dijo enojada Hermione Realmente se enojó- repitió Katie A propósito Iris, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- indicó Fred Claro- contestó Iris Uuuuuuuuuuuu.-exclamó el resto =b ¿Y de que querías hablarme?- preguntó Iris Em. yo. este. quería.- balbuceó Fred- este. quería invitarte al baile- gritó más rojo que el pelo de Ron. iris tan roja como él contestó: Sí. yo iré contigo Genial- dijo Fred - después de esto, todos se fueron a dormir  
  
Harry miraba por la ventana de la habitación de los chicos, pensando como podía invitar a Cho al baile, pero después de varios minutos, fue vencido por el sueño y se quedó dormido En la habitación de las chicas, Katie pensaba tumbada en su cama: Pero que tonta, como soy tan amable con él, si lo único que hace es tratarme mal. Pero que puedo hacer, si a lo mejor es así, bueno, me tendré que ponerme en campaña para averiguarlo. También soy una estúpida. porqué me escapé del profesor Black- heaven.- Notó en si una sensación de alegría inmensa- No soy de la clase de personas que se escapa de los hombres, sin embargo, hoy., no lo sé, fue diferente.- diciendo esto sintió como se le cerraban los párpados.  
  
Mientras todas dormían, la noche pasaba, se oían sollozos y solo pensaba ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Acaso me siento tan mal por eso?- dijo Claire casi cerrando los ojos. En la mañana siguiente todos pensaban que sorpresa habría este año en el baile. Harry se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos y no sabía que iba a ser- ¿Qué hago?- se decía a si mismo- Creo que debo tomar una decisión, sí, eso haré- Entonces miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en busca de Cho, dirigiéndose hacia ella le preguntó sintiéndose acalorado  
  
Eh. Cho ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?- "Tendrían que prohibir las risas tontas", pensó Harry furioso cuando todas las chicas que estaban con Cho empezaron a reírse. Ella sin embargo, no lo hizo Claro- dijo, y lo siguió a donde no podían oírlos sus compañeras de clase. Harry se volvió a mirarle y el estómago le dio una sacudida como si bajando una escalera se hubiera saltado un escalón sin darse cuenta Eh. balbuceó. No podía pedírselo. No podía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cho lo miraba y parecía desconcertada. Se le trabó la lengua ¿ Quieresveniralbaileconmigo? ¿Cómo?- dijo Cho ¿Que.querrías venir al baile conmigo?- le preguntó Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse rojo? ¿Por qué? ¡Ah!- exclamó Cho y se puso roja ella también- Ah, Harry, lo siento muchísimo- Y parecía verdad.- Ya me he comprometido con otro ¡Ah!- dijo Harry. Que raro; un momento antes, las tripas se le retorcían como culebras, pero de repente pareció que las tripas se hubiesen ido a otra parte- Bueno, no te preocupes- añadió Lo siento muchísimo- repitió ella No pasa nada- aseguró Harry. Se quedaron mirando y luego dijo Cho Bueno. Si.- contestó Harry Bueno, hasta luego- se despidió Cho, que seguía muy colorada  
  
Harry se encontraba con Ron en la sala de Gryffindor, Harry llegaba muy pálido De nuevo, ya tiene pareja- dijo Harry, sentándose como saco de papas al lado de Ron ¿Quién? Roger Davis ¿El que fue con Fleur el año pasado? El mismo idiota ¿Por que no lo esperamos al final de clases y lo golpeamos?- dijo Ron- Ja, ja, ja, Broma, broma- mirando Harry a Ron con cara de asesino Y tú ¿Ya tienes pareja? Sí ¿Quién? Alba, tu deberías atinar con la prima que aún está libre Sí, pero ¿y si me rechaza?, ya me hice el tonto, en el negocio de mascotas Sí, eso fue muy tonto, pídele disculpas y dile si puede ir contigo Sí, tienes razón Ahí está- señaló a una mesa cercana No, no me aguantaría un rechazo más- Harry se retiró al cuarto de chicos  
  
Al otro día en clase de criaturas mágicas En vez de Hagrid estaba Fleur Delacour ¿Por qué?- dijeron todos al verla Espero que sepamos llevarnos bien, seré su nueva profesora de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, ya que el profesor Hagrid se encuentra indispuesto- empezó a explicar y sacar animales de una caja, mientras la mitad de los chicos estaban paralizados al verla ¿Qué pasará con Hagrid?- preguntó Harry No sé, por qué no aprovechamos que la profesora te tiene buena y vamos a visitar a Hagrid- dijo Hermione a Harry Hola profesora- dijo Harry Hola tanto tiempo sin vernos Harry, ¿cómo has estado? Bien, me preguntaba que le pasó a Hagrid Ha estado algo mal, pero si quieres puedes ir a visitarlo después de clase Si, espero que se encuentre bien- se alejó de la profesora y fue hacia Hermione, con decepción, le dijo: No funcionó Iremos entonces después de clase- dijo Ron aun algo atontado  
  
Después de clase, Ron, Hermione y Harry fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid como habían acordado Toc, Toc Adelante- dijo una voz parecida a la de Hagrid. Entraron, algo apretujados se quedaron adentro porque. Bueno, ¿qué le pasó a Hagrid?- preguntó Katie Esta loco- le dijo Ron ¿Por qué?- dijo Iris- no bromees No es broma. Hagrid insiste en que los hiporrinos tiran hielo Tiene algunos síntomas como.- empezó Harry Tirar baba por la boca- terminó Ron mostrando su túnica mojada Llorar a cada rato, tener casa llena de hiporrinos y estar enviciado con el hielo- dijo Harry Creo que alguien nos debe una explicación- dijo Claire, mirando a Iris y Katie Em. ¿de qué?- preguntó Iris Ustedes saben de que- exclamó Alba- lo que pasó en la clase de Criaturas mágicas el primer día que llegamos- reiteró ¿Qué hago, qué hago?- pensó Katie Creo que ya no les podemos ocultar nada- dijo Iris y arrojó una mirada de alegría a su hermana. El hiporrino estaba enfermo y por eso lanzó hielo, o era un hiporrino extraterrestre- anunció Iris con cara de velorio Nadie te cree eso- dijo Alba ¡Extraterrestres! su abuelito, y sin ofender- dijo Claire En serio, si pudiéramos, se lo diríamos, es que. le consultaremos a alguien que también lo sabe y si nos dejan.- fue interrumpida por George que comenzó a cantar  
  
Si nos dejan Nos vamos a vivir Cerca del cielo  
  
Todos rieron, pero de repente pusieron cara seria Se lo diremos- terminó Iris  
  
Katie partió corriendo a la habitación de las chicas y escribió rápidamente a su tío  
  
Tío Remus: Los chicos quieren saber la verdad y ni Iris ni yo sabemos que hacer. ¿Qué nos aconsejas? Responde luego Tu sobrina Katie PD: Iris te manda saludos PD2: Me mandé una embarrada en clase de criaturas mágicas  
  
Al terminarla salió de la habitación de las chicas, pasó corriendo por la sala común, salió y fue a la lechucería para enviar la carta Al salir así Katie. Le preguntaron a Iris ¿Que le pasó?- preguntó Hermione Creo que fue a preguntar- dijo Iris Creo que subiré, debo hacer algo- expresó Harry y desapareció por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Allí sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
Bueno, ¿cómo estás? espero que bien. Te escribo porque aquí están pasando cosas muy raras. Por si acaso no tienes hermanos, por que llegaron dos chicas que tienen apellido Black. Y además las otras dos niñas que llegaron por alguna razón hicieron que un hiporrino escupiera hielo en vez de fuego. Aunque no creo que tengas respuesta para lo segundo espero que la tengas para lo primero. Bueno, la carta ya se hizo muy larga. Se despide Tu ahijado (Harry)  
  
Salió con la excusa de ira tomar aire fresco. En la lechucería le puso la carta a Hedwig y le pidió que la llevara a Sirius Luego de atar la carta a Hedwig, se encaminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaban todos reunidos ¿Pero que te pasa, Harry?- dijo Hermione Nada- dijo este Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de la cena- dijeron los gemelos- Vamos a comer  
  
Al transcurrir la cena Hermione le dice a Iris, Katie, Claire y Alba ¿Quieren unirse a P.E.D.D.O.?- dijo alegremente ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron todas a la vez Es un club, para perdedores- dijo Ron Mentira, es una asociación de apoyo para que los elfos domésticos reciban sueldo, gratificaciones, dejando de ser maltratados ¡Ah!- dijeron todas ¡No!- dijeron todas menos Alba Son unos malditos- dijo Alba ¿Por qué? Yo no me quiero quedar sin comida- dijo Katie Nadie quiere quedarse sin comodidades- dijo Fred Además, el año pasado, no resultó su "déjame sin comida" - dijo George Tienen razón- exclamó Ron  
  
Camino a la sala común, Claire se separó del resto con la excusa de que quería ir al baño y antes que Claire se perdiera de vista, Harry salía tras ella. Le tocó con la mano el hombro y la detuvo ¿Si?- dijo Claire con extrañeza ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Harry muy bajo Habla Bueno, ¿Tienes pareja? No- dijo muy cortante Me. me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo ¿Contigo? Si es que quieres Mmmm.., está bien  
  
Se sintió aliviado Harry después que le había dicho que sí Bueno, nos vemos después, para que vayas al baño ahora Si, hasta mañana  
  
Qué pasará en la fiesta, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. review por cualquier falta y si les gustó. 


	6. Chapter seis

"Aventuras. 5º Año" Harry Potter. y  
  
Disclaimer: el acostumbrado.  
  
En la fiesta, las parejas eran: Harry y Claire Ron y Alba Fred e Iris Dean y Hermione Faltaba alguien ¿qué había pasado con Katie? No había aparecido en toda la comida y ahora iba a empezar el baile. Todo se había puesto oscuro ¿qué había pasado?, Nadie lo sabía. Se escuchó una especie de ruido, como violines de sierra. Y empieza la música de Luckrueg, en eso entraron Katie y Draco de la mano, todos empezaron a molestar con: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuu! Katie y Draco, sentados en la orilla del lago, dándose besitos No molesten- dijo Katie roja como tomate ¡Que les importa!- dijo Draco En todo caso, que hablan ustedes, si tú Claire, estás con Harry, tu Iris estás con Fred y tú Alba, con Ron- dijo Katie Vamos por acá- le dijo Draco al oído y Katie lo siguió ¿Qué tendrán los tortolitos?- preguntó Iris Estaban en el lago seguramente, me pregunto haciendo que- dijo Claire Invitándose al baile, ¿no es obvio?- dijo Alba y todos estaban muertos de la risa  
  
De repente, Dumbledore habló: Bueno, queridos alumnos, hoy es el baile de Halloween. Espero que lo pasen de maravilla, y a bailar-.  
  
Fred tomó a Iris de un brazo y se la llevó a bailar, ya que la luz era tenue y el cielo como de costumbre estaba encantado para recrear una noche hermosa, bailaron muy abrazaditos y bien juntitos. Todos estaban en la pista de baile, incluso Draco que llevaba muy bien a Katie. Ron era algo leso (N/A: en Chile eso es sinónimo de tonto) para bailar, pisaba a la pobre Alba (N/A: pero menos que Neville) El caso de Harry era bastante diferente ya que al contrario del año pasado, bailaba muy bien y llevaba a Claire aún mejor. Mientras, al igual que el año pasado, Fred, había tomado de los brazos a Iris y juntos atropellaban a todo el mundo De repente se oyó un ruido semejante a violines de sierras, todo se quedó en penumbras y en ese momento quedó en silencio, y cuando volvió la luz, ahí se encontraba Ginny en el suelo y a su alrededor, un charco de sangre. Dumbledore empezó a preguntar por Harry y su pareja, Katie y los demás los buscaron por el salón pero no los encontraron, Harry y Claire habían desaparecido y en donde estaban bailando había una túnica que (era un Giratiempo y nadie lo sabía) se parecía a la de Harry Fred, Ron y Draco (por muy fantástico que suene, Draco también) fueron corriendo a ver el cuerpo de Ginny. En eso Katie, Iris y alba fueron corriendo hacia la túnica y desaparecieron con ella. Al despertar, se vieron en un jardín parecido al de Hogwarts, la única diferencia era que algunas partes se veían diferentes, las chicas miraron para todos lados tratando de ubicar a Harry y Claire Mientras Dumbledore intentaba pasar entre la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de la túnica, en ese momento, Fred notó lo que estaba sucediendo y tomó a su hermano (Ron) y lo llevó a la túnica, Draco los siguió y los dos también fueron trasladados a. Para el tiempo que llegó Dumbledore, la túnica ya había trasladado a 7 alumnos. Con voz seria y grave, dijo: Prefectos, lleven a sus alumnos a sus casas, ahora; Profesores, vengan conmigo- tomó su varita y con un movimiento de ella la túnica se levantó, mientras que los alumnos se devolvían a sus casas, allí quedaron los profesores y George junto a su hermana. En ese momento, llegó la enfermera a ver el cuerpo de Ginny, tocándole el cuello con los dedos Está muerta- dijo la enfermera a Dumbledore y George, que se puso a llorar desconsoladamente  
  
Mientras tanto, los otros 7 chicos desaparecidos, despertaron en la enfermería del colegio. La mayoría se dio cuenta de que las cosas en la enfermería estaban muy limpias o nuevas ¿Cómo están los alumnos?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore a la enfermera Bien, ya están recobrando la conciencia- dijo la enfermera Todos son de Gryffindor, pero no recuerdo haberlos visto antes Son muchos alumnos para recordar la cara de todos- le dijo la enfermera No lo creo, Poppy, yo siempre he recordado a todos los alumnos, bueno, cuando se despierten me avisas, porque los alumnos de Gryffindor que tu y yo conocemos ya hicieron una de las suyas De acuerdo, yo te llamaré- dijo la enfermera. Albus se dio vuelta  
  
Mientras, en otro lugar. Harry iba poco a poco despertando, de repente recordó todo y comenzó a buscar a Claire, la encontró junto a él media inconsciente. Claire comenzó a despertar de a poco, Harry la ayudó a levantarse, ésta se incorporó, poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia ¿Qué le pasó a tu túnica?- preguntó Claire mirando sorprendida a Harry, quién se miró y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sin ropa Creo que cuando llegamos aquí, la perdí Ya veo- dijo Claire, quién en ese momento pronunció unas palabras mágicas y se replicó la túnica- Aquí está tu túnica- dijo Claire, quién se acercó y se la pasó ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer eso? Aquí, al parecer, todos los alumnos hasta el séptimo curso no pueden utilizar esta clase de magia, pero yo sí, aunque a veces no debo hacerlo. Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme Si, pero creo que en otra ocasión- respondió Claire Si, tienes razón, sigamos- musitó Harry  
  
Sin ninguno de los dos notarlo, sus manos se cruzaron y se tomaron. Siguieron su camino sin dirección determinada  
  
Mientras. De a poco fueron todos despertando, primero Fred, luego Draco, Ron, Iris, Alba, entonces Draco comenzó a buscar a Katie, pronto también lo hizo Iris, y también los demás la buscaban pero no la encontraban, en ese momento apareció la señorita Pomfrey algo cambiada, se paró en frente de ellos y les dijo Vaya, al fin despiertan, ya se habían tardado demasiado, ahora que están todos, acompáñenme - al decir esto no les dio tiempo para explicar que Katie no estaba, pero la siguieron por los tan conocidos pasillos, hasta que llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, que en su tiempo era de otro profesor, entraron y vieron a Dumbledore pero. ¿mas joven?, entraron y lo vieron con su acostumbrado semblante bonachón, este los miró y los invito a sentarse Bueno, creo que no los conozco, ¿acaso son alumnos?- preguntó Dumbledore Claro que lo somos- saltó Hermione- sí lo somos profesor Dumbledore Que extraño- pronunció este  
  
En ese momento Draco divisó un periódico con fecha de. ¿Qué?- gritó Draco tan fuerte que todas las chicas se asustaron ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Alba Miren- contestó Draco señalando el periódico. Fred lo tomó y leyó 2 de diciembre de.1976 ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos ¿Qué les sorprende?- preguntó Dumbledore ¡¿Cómo que qué nos sorprende!?- grito Iris ¿Qué?- dijo calmadamente- ustedes no son de acá, o al menos no de este tiempo, cálmense, por favor, Poppy déjenos solos- dijo lento y saliendo la enfermera del despacho de Dumbledore. Ahora que estamos solos, cálmense y explíqueme lo que sucede. En ese momento de un sillón se levantó Katie. Katie quién había sido la primera en llegar y despertar empezó a hablar: ¡Hola!, veo que ya despertaron- ¡Katie!- saltó Iris sobre su hermana. ¡Dónde demonios te habías metido- preguntó Iris. Estaba aquí, sólo que yo me desperté antes que Ustedes- respondió Katie.  
  
Katie así explica lo sucedido, hasta que Dumbledore la interrumpió. - Bueno ¿Me dirán qué es lo que hacen en este tiempo? - No sabemos, tocamos la capa de Harry y de ahí, no recordamos que pasó- explicó Hermione. - Me parece muy raro. tú dijiste que cuando apareció alguien en el suelo ¿verdad?- dijo el profesor Dumbledore dirigiéndose Hermione. - ¿Quién es Harry?-.  
  
Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore no lo reconocía y empezaron a surgir dudas entre los chicos los cuáles lentamente comenzaron a retroceder, mientras.  
  
Es alguien que en el futuro será conocido- dijo Iris. ¿Cómo volveremos?- preguntó Ron, mirando a los demás con cara de preocupación. No sé- le respondió Fred, que ya estaba echando el ojo a los instrumentos que tenía Dumbledore en el escritorio. ¿Qué haremos?- dijo una urgida Alba, quien quería que alguien dijese algo. Estoy preocupada, no sé que podemos hacer- sentenció Katie, antes de dirigirse a abrazar a Draco.  
  
Mientras el resto se reía de ellos, esto hizo que Draco quisiera pegarle a más de uno.  
  
Bueno, Katie ya me había contado una parte de la historia, no toda, pero debo saber más para ayudarlos- dijo en tono conciliador Dumbledore.  
  
Así por mucho tiempo le contaron a Dumbledore algo de la historia de cómo había sucedido todo y más de alguna vez no se podían de acuerdo con sus historias. Luego, ya llegada la noche, Dumbledore los invitó a comer al gran comedor, pero después les dijo que mejor no porque allí estaban los padres de más de uno de los chicos y verse no sería conveniente para ninguna de las partes. Después de que protestaron Ron, Fred y Alba, decidieron comer en el despacho, Dumbledore apareció platos, cubiertos y además la comida, la misma de los banquetes, comieron, se rieron, etc. Y Dumbledore se retiró para cenar con los alumnos. Mientras comían Iris miraba a su hermana que estaba sentada al lado de Draco y pensaba- Cuando fue que sucedió esto, menos mal que nuestro tío nos había advertido sobre él, porque a la hora que no lo hace, quizás qué hubiese hecho y si eso pasó. entonces cuando me gritó aquel día era verdad.- mientras pensaba esto último miraba a Katie con cada de odio.  
  
Al terminar la cena todos estaban bastante satisfechos.  
  
Siguieron conversando y al cabo de un rato volvió Dumbledore les respondió. -Síganme- llevándolos al tercer piso (N/A: recuerdan a Fluffy) abrió una puerta, dijo unas palabras y aparecieron dos habitaciones, en una, dormirían lo chicos y en la otra, las chicas, les dijo que no se durmieran tarde y se fue.  
  
En la sala, con chimenea se quedaron conversando todos: ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Katie. No sé, pero no te preocupes pichoncito- dijo Draco, tomando la mano. Que cursilería - dijo Fred -Voy a vomitar-. Te apoyo- dijo Iris Y todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Ambiente X (no me acuerdo donde, N/A: no me pregunten, yo solo escribo, esa era la parte de la Belén y como de costumbre dejó esos vacíos que después hacen imposible que pueda subir la historia)  
  
Harry y Claire seguían caminando sin rumbo y ya estaban cansados de no tener rumbo definido. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Claire. No creo reconocerlo, pero Harry comenzó a mirarlo y empezó a ver gente, la cual le hacía recordar a sus padres y no sintió que le hacía falta algo y sintió que comenzaba a sentir la presencia de Dumbledore y se empezó a desvanecer y Claire comenzó a gritar. ¡Harry! ¡Harry!- llamaba Claire -Harry ¡Por favor despierta! ¡No se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola!-.  
  
Mientras Claire gritaba, empezó a mirar a la dirección en donde Harry había posado la visa, comenzó a acercarse, y justo allí vio que algo oscuro comenzaba a aparecer y que empezaba a envolverla y una mano tiraba de ella. Pronto no recordó nada más, la desconsolación fue más grande que ella y se desvaneció. Harry trató de reaccionar -Mi varita, mi varita- murmuró, tanteó y pronto lo único que escuchó fueron los gritos de su padre -¡Corre. huye. salva a Harry!- precipitadamente cambió por la de su madre. -No, a Harry no. Mátame a mi!-  
  
Su mente se fue nublando poco a poco y también ya no supo más  
  
(En el pasado Gryffindor)  
  
Alba acostada aún no podía dormir, se dio vuelta y revolvió las tapas tratando de conciliar el sueño, fijó un ojo en la ventana en donde pudo ver la luna que a veces era cubierta por las nubes.  
  
No puedo dormir- se sentó en la cama y desconsolada vio que todos sus amigos dormían plácidamente.  
  
Se levantó y miró por la ventana, divisó las diferentes partes del colegio entre ellos el sauce boxeador, miró algún tiempo por la ventana, cuándo vio que algo, salir del castillo, ya que las puertas se habían abierto y cerrado; cerca del sauce vio que aparecían (estaban bajo una capa invisible) tres personas, una de ellas escondía algo en unos arbustos. Sorprendida vio como uno de ellos se transformaba en rata. ¡Son animagos!- murmuró y sin despegar los ojos de lo que veía movió a Hermione con su pierna (estaba en una cama cerca de la ventana) para despertarla. ¡¡¡Hermione!!! Despierta- dijo mientras la zamarreaba. ¿Qué pasa.?? ¡Déjame!-. ¡¡¡Mira!!! ¡¡¡Mira!!! ¡¡¡Animagos!!!-. ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como huevos fritos y saltando como propulsada por un resorte de la cama. ¿¡Dónde!?-. Miró por la ventana y vio como también se transformaban los otros en un gran perro negro y un ciervo. No puede ser- murmuró Hermione -Es.- pero se interrumpió cuando Iris por detrás decía emocionada (había despertado y también veía todo). Vamos, ¡¡¡vamos a ver!!!- tomó a Alba de un brazo y salió con ella a toda prisa. ¡¡¡Oigan. no pueden ir!!! ¡¡¡No pueden encontrarse con.!!!-. Al ver que ya habían salido de la habitación y sentir que ya se alejaban a toda prisa y salió corriendo detrás de la ellas -Espérenme-.  
  
Corriendo por el campo iban Iris y Alba cuando Hermione las alcanzó. ¡¡Oigan!! No pueden encontrarse con nadie del pasado, ¡es peligroso!- gritó mientras corrían. Si. si. ¡¡¡Pero eran animagos!!! ¡¡¡Wow!!!- le respondió Iris. ¡Iris, suéltame!- se quejó Alba ya que estaba tomada del brazo por ella.  
  
Llegaron al sauce boxeador y por lo emocionada que estaba Iris no se molestó en parar y trató de acercarse a la entrada del árbol (porsiacaso ya había soltado a Alba).  
  
Hermione, veía como Iris se acercaba despreocupadamente al sauce boxeador.  
  
No. ¡cuidado! te puede.- se interrumpió Iris salió disparada por los aires, al ser golpeada con una rama del sauce. Iris comenzó a toser y trataba de hablar, Hermione se acercó preocupada y Alba también pero se reía incesantemente.  
  
¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
Iris moría los labios y le salía apenas el habla. .Ha. ar. a. árbol. mal. dito!!!.- trató de decir apenas, pues se había quedado sin aire. Mira, ven- Hermione se paró tomó un palo largo y presionó en un punto del árbol. Así se inmoviliza- le explicó (a Iris) pero antes de que terminara Iris ya había salido disparada hacia la entrada del árbol. ¡Vengan!- No. no. no era para eso.- trató de decir Hermione viendo su error. Qué remedio- exclamó resignada Hermione y las siguió- En el presente.  
  
Las luces del castillo eran encendidas no dejaban ver la tragedia que había ocurrido en Hogwarts. En la enfermería el cuerpo inerte de Ginny estaba sobre una camilla, la señora Pomfrey preocupada revolvía entre sus cosas. No está muerta. pero tampoco viva. ¿¿qué es lo que tiene entonces??-. En el colegio todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas casas especulando sobre lo sucedido. En la sala común de Gryffindor todos estaban muy silenciosos, ya que casi todos eran de ahí (excepto Draco) y para colmo Ginny parecía estar muerta. George estaba sentado solo cerca de las chimeneas nunca había estado tan serio, era raro verlo sin Fred o con cualquiera sonriendo. Lee Jordan trataba de consolarlo. En los jardines de la escuela todo estaba tranquilo si no fuera porque en el cielo algo extraño ocurrió, se le abrió un agujero dejando un túnel y de ahí cayeron simultáneamente Katie, Fred y Draco.  
  
¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-.  
  
Todos cayeron de varios metros de altura.  
  
¡Hay mi mano!,¡¡sale de encima apestoso!!- y Fred empujó bruscamente a Draco. Mi cabeza- se quejó Katie.  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
¿Qué crees que haya pasado Albus?- preguntó Snape. Es preocupante. hay casi 10 alumnos desaparecieron y uno, mejor dicho una, que parece muerta, pero no lo está, sin embargo tampoco está viva.-. La profesora Mc Gonnagal miró preocupada a Dumbledore - ¿Cree que haya sido obra de Usted-sabe-quién?-. Si, si lo creo- respondió Dumbledore sombriamente. Hagrid ¿Has recibido respuesta del norte?-. No, aún no, pero ya he mandado lechuzas para que sean nuestros aliados-. Dumbledore cayó algunos instantes se levantó y fue hacia una chimenea (N/A: no sabemos si tenía pero no importa) puso unos polvitos que avivaron el fuego y apareció el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge. Supongo que le ha llegado mi mensaje señor ministro-. Si Dumbledore. que quieren que haga, el ministerio no sabe nada, hemos tratado de obtener apoyo de otros países y de los gigantes pero.-. Azkaban. Cornelius tienes que quitar a los Dementores como guardianes de la misión ahora mismo, estoy seguro que Voldemort está en movimiento -. Todos se estremecieron ante el sonido de ese nombre. No podemos Dumbledore, ¿a quien pondríamos en su lugar?, no puedes negar que son eficientes y no podemos permitir que nadie se escape, menos ahora-. Yo sé quién puede reemplazar a los Dementores-. Dijo el profesor Blackheaven desde un rincón del estudio de Dumbledore que no había hablado. Pe. pero que dirán los Dementores seguramente reclamarán- objetó el ministroCornelius sabe usted cuan peligroso es que estén ellos a cargo de la prisión, sabe que ocurriría si lo traicionaran lo que no sería raro proveniente de ellos por alguien más poderoso y que les dejara absorber y besar a quien deseen- replicó seriamente Snape. Se disponían a hablar cuando la señora Pomfrey entró rápidamente al despacho.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore los chicos. tres de ellos han vuelto.- anunció la enfermera. Señor ministro, después hablaremos. con su permiso- expresó Dumbledore. Iré para allá- replicó el ministro. No, YO lo mantendré informado, Usted no se preocupe por esto, mejor será que atienda lo de Azkaban- Albus, sabes que debo consultarlo con el consejo y no puedo cambiar a los guardias de un día a otro, no es algo simple, además, ¿Qué motivo daré?- Solo usted sabe cuan peligroso es y si cabe esperar, yo ya le he dado mi parecer- Dumbledore exclamó lo último zanjando la conversación. Dumbledore salió rápidamente de su despacho seguido por la Profesora Mc Gonnagal y los demás mientras, Cornelius Fudge desparecía por la chimenea.  
  
En la enfermería.  
  
Katie, Fred y George estaban sentados en la oficina de la señora Pomfrey (ya estaban curados) y tomaban leche con chocolate.  
  
Chicos. entró Dumbledore, miró quienes estaban ahí y resopló aliviado. Snape, Joseph y Mc Gonnagal entraron también.  
  
¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Mc Gonnagal.  
  
Los tres se miraron y contaron lo sucedido hasta que se volvieron a aparecer en Hogwarts presente.  
  
Los profesores se mantuvieron en silencio.  
  
Dumbledore, si hablaron con usted en el pasado debe usted haber sabido algo, ahora.- dejo Mc Gonnagal. ¿Harry y Claire no estaban con ustedes?- preguntó. No, solo los que nombré Profesor- respondió Katie. Bueno creo que ya han tenido bastante emoción por hoy chicos, será mejor que vuelvan a sus respectivas cosas. les podría pedir algo-. Si. claro- respondieron Katie y Fred. Por favor no digan hacia donde fueron trasladados, no quiero que los alumnos se aterroricen, por ahora prefiero mantener esto así, antes se tomar alguna medida-. Draco creo que no lograras nada con decirle a tú padre hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo en el consejo- le replicó Dumbledore casi leyendo el pensamiento de Draco. Profesor. qué pasaría con los demás con los demás preguntó Katie. No te preocupes, trataremos de hacer algo-.  
  
Los chicos salieron se la enfermería y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor Katie y Fred fueron recibidos con verdadero júbilo.  
  
Todos los rodearon y en menos de un segundo, los llenaron de preguntas. George que había estado en silencio todo el rato saltó sobre Fred, más que contento. Cuando todo se hubo calmado Fred contó a George lo sucedido y George le dijo a su gemelo lo sucedido con Ginny.  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin, Draco fue recibido como un héroe, pero rápidamente se safó del tumulto y fue a escribirle a su padre sobre lo acontecido.  
  
Cerca de las 3 AM los alumnos de Gryffindor fueron obligados por los prefectos de la casa.  
  
Pero antes en la enfermería.  
  
En el pasillo de la enfermería el profesor Dumbledore se había quedado hablando con los demás profesores.  
  
Albus, ¿Sabías esto?- preguntó la profesora Mc Gonnagal. Sí- asintió el profesor -Hace varios años en. será 1975 no recuerdo si era director o no, unos chicos aparecieron extrañamente, eran siete, Fred, George, Hermione, Iris, Katie, Draco y Alba. Cuando entraron Ron, Hermione y Draco, creí que estarían todos y podría saber lo que pasó, pero no. entraron sólo tres más Fred y George, o sea, faltaban, hasta este año lo había olvidado cuando entraron Katie, Iris, y Alba. Volví a recordar. un día de Halloween creo aparecieron 7 chicos que no pertenecían a ninguna casa, hablaron con- migo, diciendo que venían del futuro y no sabían como habían llegado hasta allí, me hablaron de un Harry y una Claire que también habían desaparecido pero que no estaban con ellos. veamos. luego ese día durmieron en la enfermería pero las camas aparecieron vacías, al día siguiente, de ahí me quedé preocupado y hasta hoy nunca supe qué pasó con ellos-.  
  
Albus, ¿Cómo fuiste a olvidar tal cosa?- dijo preocupada Minerva. No, no lo olvidé Minerva, creo que lo hice fue actuar mal, había decidido esperar a ver si ocurría algo extraño este día, y no conté con que todo fuera así de sorpresivo y rápido, nisiquiera tuve tiempo de actuar.-.  
  
Callaron algunos instantes.  
  
¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Joseph -Sabemos que Hermione, Ron, Iris y Alba están allá en el pasado, en que escenario, no sé, pero Harry y Claire, no tenemos el menor indicio de donde puedan estar, ni espacio, ni tiempo físico-. Ginny Weasly todavía no se sabe que tiene que ver ella con las desaparecieron, ni que es lo que tiene- objetó Snape. .Creo que debo hacer un viaje urgente. Minerva, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo del colegio?- Dijo Albus Dumbledore sumamente misterioso. Sí claro Albus, pero.- Tranquilos- dijo al ver la cara de perpeglidad (N/A: No recuerdo cómo demonios se escribe esta palabra y me aburrí de lesear a mi pobre neurona, así que quedó así) de los demás- Les mandaré una lechuza si pasa algo- dijo jovial tratando de calmar el ambiente.  
  
Pero antes (N/A: ¿Por qué la Michelle siempre tiene que hacer eso? ¿Qué?, es la tercera vez que me pone eso)  
  
Ambiente X (N/A eso lo inventó la Belén, pero, ya lo recordé, es cerca de Azkaban, imaginen que la isla donde se encuentra una colina ¿Bueno?)  
  
Harry sintió que algo le goteaba en la frente, se sentía verdaderamente mal, hacía un inmenso frío tanto que le calaba hasta los huesos, aún estaba algo aturdido, recordó nebulosamente lo pasado, -¡Los Dementores!- pensó. Y se sentó rápidamente, sintió un sudor frío por el cuerpo, estaban sus ropas húmedas, se llevó las manos a la frente, la cicatriz le ardía vivamente, era como si le estuvieran quemando con un fierro caliente sobre carne viva.  
  
- ¡Auch!-  
  
Harry se empezó a preocupar, cada vez que le dolía la cicatriz era porque Voldemort estaba cerca o hacía algo.  
  
Miró alrededor, y trató de pararse. Cuando lo hizo, vio que su tobillo estaba lastimado, tenía moretones en el cuerpo y múltiples rasmillones. Tampoco tenía sus gafas.  
  
Buscó a tientas en un charco de agua y lodo. Los trató de limpiar y se las puso.  
  
Pudo ver que estaba en un tupido bosque de., al parecer, en una colina porque el terreno subía y bajaba.  
  
La tierra estaba suelta hacia arriba -Parece que caí desde allá arriba- pensó Harry. Trató de subir dificultosamente. Afanado en eso estaba cuando recordó a Claire.  
  
(N/A: Explico, Harry estaba en el bajo en Chile significo fondo de una colina, despierta, busca los lentes, los encuentra en un hoyo unos pasos lejos de él, se los pone y ve que efectivamente está en el fondo, intenta subir y se encuentra que es muy difícil por lo suelto del terreno, eso era, lo explico porque la Micky o Michelle hizo unos dibujitos extraños explicando esto)  
  
¿Claire? ¿Dónde estás?- trató de seguir subiendo. A punto de llegar a la cima estaba cuando la vista se le nubló, asustado, trató de limpiar sus gafas, se refregó los ojos, pero no lo lograba ver, finalmente no pudiendo más se arrimó a un árbol y se apoyó en él, Harry, asustado y desconcertado, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Unas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente. De pronto vio a él aparecer en lo que parecía la cima de aquel cerro, en ella había un edificio que se veía bastante viejo, Harry supo entonces -Era la prisión de Azkaban- se dijo, junto a él estaba Claire.  
  
Caminaron un poco y se detuvieron, -Dementores. ¡¡¡Dementores!!!- pensó Harry al ver que de la prisión salían varios de ellos y se dirigían hacia él y Claire.  
  
¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!! Por favor despierta no quiero que me dejes sola aquí- vio como Claire caía de rodillas, él estaba al lado de la bajada. Luego Claire que estaba frente a él pero al otro lado se comenzó a desvanecer y se desmayó.  
  
Pronto vio como él se desmayaba completamente y se caía por la bajada del cerro. Mientras que a Claire la tomaban los dementores y la llevaban -Eso fue lo que pasó.- pensó.  
  
(N/A: lo que acaban de leer es una visión de Harry y lo que viene también)  
  
Rápidamente la visión cambió, había una habitación, una chimenea y un hombre alto, sentado delante de ella, alguien tocó la puerta -Toc, Toc-. La puerta se abrió levemente, por ella apareció un hombre cabizbajo, muy delgado y en lugar de su mano derecha tenía una venda enrojecida por la sangre. En el piso había una gran serpiente enrollada en el piso que dormía y cada cierto tiempo sacaba la lengua silbante su lengua.  
  
¿Me llamó señor?- preguntó tembloroso. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Lo tienen los dementores?- preguntó el hombre con una voz fría y seca que hacía que cualquiera se atemorizara. No, señor- dijo con un hilillo de voz. ¡¿Qué?!- peguntó y sacó la vista de la chimenea. Los dementores atraparon a una chica, ella apareció junto con Harry, pero no se por qué no lo atraparon a él también.-. Me estás diciendo que hice todo para que ese Potter apareciera en Azkaban y que los dementores así y todo no lo pudieran atrapar- dijo Alzando la voz. El pequeño hombrecillo permaneció mudo y temblando de miedo. El gran hombre se levantó enfurecidote su asiento y obligó al hombre a salir de la habitación saliendo el también.  
  
En el pasillo se pudo escuchar la voz del hombre gritar -¡Malditos Dementores!... veamos qué me trajeron-. Los ecos de las pisadas se hicieron cada vez más lejanos.  
  
La visión se comenzó a desvanecer y Harry despertó asustadísimo, aún estaba apoyado contra el árbol y la cicatriz le ardía más fuertemente y como nunca.  
  
-Claire.- murmuró preocupado.  
  
Hasta aquí llegué.  
  
¿Qué pasará con todos ellos? En el siguiente capítulo. sigo con mi llamado, si alguna de las chicas con las que escribo esto ve esto manden un review o un mail, es urgente e imperativo hablar con ustedes, para los demás dejen por cualquier cosa un review. 


	7. Chapter siete

"Aventuras, cambios y dificultades" Harry Potter y. Disclaimer: el conocido.  
  
Capítulo siete:  
  
En una habitación X Claire estaba acostada sobre una fría camilla que no tenía colchón, solo tenía una sábana para cubrir las tablas del armazón de la cama.  
  
Estaba verdaderamente mal y debilitada abrió los ojos aún podía sentir un intenso frío, temblaba y estaba y estaba mareada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recordó todo, no estaba Harry en ella.  
  
¿Dónde demonios estoy?- balbuceó.  
  
Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación era al parecer un sótano, había una pequeña ventanilla cerca del techo, algunas cajas lo que hacía pensar en una bodega, una escalera que daba a una puerta y un escritorio con papeles encima.  
  
Se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, instintivamente tomó una hoja y una pluma que estaba encima y comenzó a escribir todo lo sucedido hasta el momento agregando una especulación de que la entrada al sótano estaba protegida por dementores, por el frío y tristeza que sentía guardó el papel e el bolsillo de su túnica cuando gritaba a los dementores.  
  
En una fría voz, y hacía ponerse los pelos de punta. Claire asustada por la voz se le volvió a acostar en la camilla, las puertas del sótano se abrieron y entraron los dementores, nuevamente se empezó a sentir mal. Y verdaderamente casi cae nuevamente desmayada, su vista se nubló y no sintió nada por algún tiempo.  
  
Cuando calculó confusamente que la voz regañaba y obligaba a los dementores a irse de ahí.  
  
El efecto se empezaba a pasar, oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a la camilla, el corazón se le sobrecogió de miedo. Y ella se estremeció tratando de abrir sus ojos para ver lo que la amenazaba.  
  
Cuando pudo ver mejor, casi si le hiela el corazón, sintió desesperación y un terror que jamás había experimentado le recorrió todo un cuerpo. Pudo ver a un hombre muy alto e imponente que laminaba con los ojos fríos y apagados, y aunque ella jamás fueron lo había visto supo quien era: Él era Voldemort.  
  
Asustada se sentó en la cama apoyándose contra la pared tratando de alejarse de él. Te haré algunas preguntas, si me respondes bien y con la verdad, te trataré bien y veré si no te hago daño-.  
  
Claire solo lo miró asustada y no creyendo lo que se paraba, y silenciosamente empezó a llorar. ¿Conoces a Harry Potter?-. Claire asintió con la cabeza temblorosa. ¿Por qué apareciste junto con él hoy?-. No lo sé. solo yo estaba tomada de su brazo y aparecí aquí- respondió.  
  
A Voldemort se le encendieron los ojos y calló por un instante.  
  
Creo que puedes ser más útil de lo que yo creía- exclamó secamente. -Alégrate tonta ya no te mataré-.  
  
Claire cerró los ojos aún más desconsolada.  
  
- Ahora me servirás a mí, y como se que no lo harás e buena gana.- sacó su varita y la alzó sobre ella.  
  
Claire pensó -usará la maldición Imperius-.  
  
Un momento, esto requiere de que esté pendiente de ti todo el tiempo. eso no nos conviene, ¿No es cierto querida?-.  
  
Con su varita hizo aparecer un frasquito con un líquido en un interior. Y lo extendió hacia Claire -¡Tómatelo!-.  
  
Claire lo tomó pero no se atrevía a tomártelo, Voldemort, apuntó su varita hacia ella.  
  
¿No querrás que te haga daño verdad?-.  
  
Cerró los ojos y tomó el líquido hasta la última gota.  
  
Buena chica, ahora recuerda mantenerme informado- dijo triunfante y esbozó una diabólica sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones para salir. Cuando salía les dijo a los dementores -Llevénla de vuelta al colegio, ahora me servirá-.  
  
Mientras, Claire se sentía que a medida que tomaba el líquido se quemaba su garganta, le costaba espirar, y tosía incesantemente, se comenzó a marear sacó el papel que había guardado y comenzó a escribir de nuevo en él, puso la fecha dificultosamente y comenzó a relatar.  
  
"Los dementores abrieron la puerta y entró Voldemort, me obligó a tomar algo, me siento muy, muy mal. dice que con esto ahora lo serviré, debo mantenerlo informado y me llevarán de regreso a Hogwarts, está en busca de Harry, no lo ha encontrado. No confíen en mi. creo que no puedo más, este veneno me hace sentir horrible. Claire".  
  
Claire dobló el papel y lo guardó en su túnica. Casi ya no veía nada, trató de llegar a tientas hasta la camilla, comenzó a lloraron desesperación no sabía que iba a pasar, se recostó en la camilla sintiéndose horrible. Las puertas del sótano se abrieron y entraron los dementores.  
  
Me llevarán de vuelta a Hogwarts, ¡¡¡No. No déjenme!!!- trató de forcejear con ellos. ¡¡No!! Dijo en un último intento, no viendo nada ahora y perdió la conciencia.  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
Voldemort en su habitación frente a la chimenea nuevamente hablaba con alguien. ¿Los dementores?- preguntó frío. Están listos y actuarán cuando usted lo disponga Mi Señor.-. .Bien ¿Y los gigantes?...-. No han contestado aún.-.  
  
Voldemort calló y se pudo la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. Reúne a mis mortifagos. Lucius, iniciare mi plan- dijo y sonrió. Sí, señor.- Y Malfoy desapareció la chimenea.  
  
En el pasado.  
  
¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Apúrate!!- le gritaba Hermione tratando de correr más rápido. Los aullidos (Ahora se escuchaban) se sentían cada vez más fuertes. ¡¡Iris!! ¡¡Detente!- escucharon que Alba le gritaba. Un gran estruendo vino después y el sonido de dos bultos cayendo. ¡¡Ahhhhh!!-.  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraron preocupados cuando siguieron avanzando ya no sentían que ninguna se las dos se moviera.  
  
¿Iris, Alba?- preguntó Hermione y alumbrando con su varita el agujero.  
  
Solo recibió de respuesta su propio eco. El agujero en el piso parecía ser un tubo-trampolín.  
  
- No están. exclamó preocupada. De pronto sintieron que sobre ellos (El techo) algo se movía, parecía una bestia que se movía de un lado a otro. Hasta que sintieron que aullaba.  
  
Hermione se paró asustada Ron miraba nervioso hacia arriba.  
  
¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione despacio- ¡¡No podemos dejarlas Aquí!!-. ¿Pero si nisiquiera sabemos si siguen aquí?- respondió Ron también despacio.  
  
Sintieron que algo empezaba a moverse arriba y se acercaba a la entrada y derrepente un hombre lobo bajó de un salto.  
  
Hermione corre- articuló Ron casi sin moverse. El hombre lobo los miraba amenazantes, cuando a Hermione trató de moverse hacia atrás, saltó sobre ella, Hermione cerró los ojos, gritó y trató de protegerse. ¡¡Hermione!!- exclamaron.  
  
Y sorpresivamente un gran perro negro saltó sobre el hombre lobo apartándolo de Hermione.  
  
Asustados, ambos chicos retrocedieron viendo el espectáculo, el perro peleaba ferozmente con el hombre lobo para alejarlo de ellos.  
  
De a poco fue arrastrándolo hacia fuera de donde estaban. Sintieron que se arrastraban hacia arriba, una vez allí el hombre lobo parecía más calmo.  
  
Por la entrada apareció un ciervo que los miraba penetrante. En eso se transformó Hermione y Ron no se podían sostener la boca de la impresión.  
  
Y frente a ellos apareció James Potter, el padre de Harry pero mucho años más joven.  
  
En el presente. (Azkaban) (N/A.: Me tiene histérica este cuaderno, si, ahora yo transcribo el fic, nadie, excepto la Micky, tiene la conciencia de que tiene que poner en qué tiempo está su pedazo y yo tengo que leer todo el pedazo para enterarme, solo espero que Uds. Lo entiendan)  
  
Harry sentía que cada vez le dolía más y más la cabeza y no sabía exactamente adonde se dirigían, quería encontrar a Claire y volver al castillo, con los demás.  
  
¿Qué hago?- se decía mentalmente.  
  
Creo que aquí no podré decidir nada, lo que más me preocupa es poder encontrar a Claire, porque ahora me preocupo tanto si nisiquiera sé si ella está así por mi.  
  
Cada vez el dolor en la cicatriz se acrecentaba más, lo cuál complicaba la vista de Harry, quien se sentía a la vez menor fuerza y apoyo para caminar.  
  
Llegó a un árbol, se apoyó y sintió que se le alivianaba su peso en el cuerpo y empezó a escuchar la voz de su madre que le hablaba. Harry toma la hoja del árbol y volverás al castillo-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Además, me encuentro solo y necesito hablar con Claire-. Toma la rama, no te preocupes tu amiga está bien, por favor, tómala, aquí corres peligro-.  
  
Harry no supo como llegó a alcanzarla y desapareció en el acto.  
  
En Hogwarts. (Antes)  
  
El cielo se nubló cerca del campo de Quidditch, que en ese momento estaba vacío era de noche (Hacía un día desde que habían desaparecido) y de aquel túnel en el qué había abierto en el cielo cayó Claire inconsciente, tendida sobre el pasto boca abajo quedó durante toda la noche hasta que en la mañana Hagrid que pasada cerca de ahí la vio.  
  
¿Qué es eso?...- Hagrid entrecerró los ojos para tratar de diferenciar mejor. - ¿Fang?- . Nadie respondió, seguía el bulto inmóvil. -Eso no es Fang. es. ¡Es un alumno!- sorprendido se acercó a zancadas al bulto. ¿Cómo puede haber dormido aquí. los chicos de hoy son cada vez más raros-se agachó y movió el bulto. No respondía. Lo volvió a hacer se empezó a preocupar. ¡Oye, Despierta!- tampoco respondió, preocupado lo dio vuelta al chico, -¡¡¡Claire!!! ¡O Dios! ¡O Dios!- exclamó, tomó los signos vitales. -Está como Ginny.- preocupado, la tomó en brazos y se llevó rápidamente a la enfermería, desde luego, muy pronto llegaron los profesores.  
  
Pobrecita, está igual que la niña Weasly- dijo la enfermera. ¿Qué le habrán hecho?- preguntó el Profesor Joseph. ¿Dónde estará Harry?- aportó Dumbledore. Snape miraba todos los síntomas que tenían las chicas, pensando en que podrían haberles hecho o dado.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry sentía unos torbellinos en la cabeza y cayó sobre algo blando, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había caído en uno de los jardines del colegio.  
  
¡Hogwarts!- dijo, empezó a caminar en dirección hacia Gryffindor, entonces empezó a escuchar voces conocidas que decían: . debemos preparar.-  
  
Harry trataba de caminar pero lo hacía a trastabillones, la fuerza que le había invadido al principio le dejó y calló de bruces al suelo, recordó la voz de su madre, se sentía muy mal.  
  
Harry, sigue caminando, no te detengas, estás a punto de terminar, no te des vuelta- decía su madre. ¡No mates a Harry! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡No!- escuchó con un eco estrepitoso Harry en sus oídos. Y son un grito que la salió de lo más profundo de su ser -¡¡¡¡Basta!!!- cayó desmayado al suelo.  
  
(N/A: Aquí vienen ellos, los que no podían faltar)  
  
En ese momento iba un perro negro grande acompañado por una persona alta y muy flaca. Estos iban al castillo, al ver al bulto (N/A: Harry, no se confundan), el perro se fue corriendo rápidamente a él, y el hombre tras él.  
  
¿Qué será?- preguntó el hombre. Guau- contestó el perro. Ah, no entiendo el idioma perruno Sirius- contestó el primero. Es un muchacho (N/A: les vamos a dar un millón de pesos por no reconocer a su "sobrino"),- exclamó el hombre mientras se agachaba.  
  
Le dio vuelta (era de noche), se dio cuenta que era Harry, estaba muy pálido, frío y lleno de tierra y barro.  
  
Al darse cuenta de quien era el muchazo, Sirius se convirtió en humano sin importarle demasiado si alguien lo veía, tan solo se preguntaba, -Harry. estará bien. ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió esto?-  
  
Cuando entraron a la enfermería se percataron de que ningún alumno se encontraba cerca, al abrir la puerta vieron Dumbledore y Joseph hablando:  
  
¿Qué tendrán estas niñas?- dijo Joseph, en el momento que la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
Era Sirius con Harry en brazos, casi muerto. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el golpe en la puerta y de la apariencia del recién llegado.  
  
¿qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Joseph. ¿Dónde se encontraba?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
A Sirius le llovían las preguntas, hasta que escuchó a la enfermera que decía. - Ponga al joven en esta camilla-.  
  
Esta estaba señalando una cama que estaba al lado de la de Claire.  
  
¿Qué tiene? ¿Cómo estará?- preguntó Sirius, el cuál ya había depositado a Harry en la camilla. Por favor, todos afuera, él estará bien- dijo la enfermera, todos salieron de buena gana excepto Sirius que insistía en quedarse. Vamos, tengo que estar en las buenas y las malas con él, soy su padrino-. ¡Salga ya!- obtuvo por respuesta.  
  
Afuera de la enfermería.  
  
Fred, George y Katie iban caminando a la enfermería esa noche (como a las doce N/A: la mejor hora para salir en Hogwarts), cuando se encontraron con Draco que venía de. (N/A eso sales después) Ya que intentaban pasar inadvertidos, fueron camino al gran salón, lamentablemente fueron interceptados por el profesor más amable y cariñoso de Hogwarts, o sea, Snape.  
  
¿Está bien?- preguntó Snape, claramente hablando con Draco. Y el resto rezaban para poder desaparecer. Si profesor- contestó Draco con su habitual voz de idiota. ¿Y Uds. Gryffindor? ¿No creen que es un poco tarde para estar fuera de su sala común? Queríamos ver a Ginny. Profesor- explicó diplomáticamente Katie. Los llevaré a Dumbledore, él les podrá explicar como está Weasley- indicó Snape -Malfoy ¿Qué hace Ud. Aquí? Vuelva a su sala común-.  
  
Draco, al contrario de los Gryffindor tuvo que volver a su sala común.  
  
Mientras.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin y Joseph conversaban afuera de la enfermería. Según, lo que recuerdo Harry no estaba con ellos.- dijo pensativamente Dumbledore. Si Harry no estaba con ellos, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto Joseph. Alguien me podría explicar ¿Por qué mi ahijado está en esas condiciones?- exclamó Sirius. Si, profesor Dumbledore ¿Podría Ud. Explicarnos qué sucede aquí?- pidió Sirius que a este punto estaba histérico. ¡Oh! Verdad que ustedes no saben que ha sucedido ¿No es verdad?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
En ese momento llegó Snape con Katie, Fred y George a donde estaban conversando.  
  
¡Pero qué demonios sucede aquí! Primero me encuentro con estos delincuentes juveniles- refiriéndose a los gemelos -Y ahora me encuentro contigo Black-. ¡Ah! ¡Hola Severus! Veo que volviste y señores Weasley, señorita Jackson ¿Me podrían explicar a qué se debe esta visita nocturna? Veníamos a ver a Ginny- constaron los tres al unísono. Derrepente Katie vio a Remus y saltó encima de él. ¡Tío!- saltó Katie encima de Lupin. Si, ya, Katie, cálmate.- exclamó Remus. ¿Tu hermana?- preguntó. Allá todavía- respondió. ¿En dónde?- preguntó extrañado, ya que todavía no se enteraba de lo que había sucedido. Mientras Fred se preguntaba por qué de la reacción de Katie. En 1972- respondió Katie. ¿Qué?- repitieron Sirius y Remus. Si, en 1972. ¿Qué es esto? Utilizaron un.- y calló Lupin. Un qué, pero lo que fuera, era una túnica, la que llevaba Harry, algo la activó, pero, no nos llevó al mismo lugar que a ellos-. Oigan, ¿por qué ella le dice tío?- preguntó Fred. Creo que aquí hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero por favor, dirijámonos al despacho de Dumbledore. Disculpe, profesor, pero para mí ahora lo más importante es saber como está Ginny, de antemano gracias- habló Fred. Remus lo miró con una cara sorpresa, ya que Fred había hablado con tanta seriedad. Creo que tienes razón- dijo al fin Remus. -pero aún así esta noche no podremos entrar, lo siento-. Creo que Ginny se encuentre igual- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey al salir de la enfermería. ¿Y qué tal Claire?- preguntó Katie. La Srta. Black sigue igual, me temo, querida-. Vamos a mi despacho- dejo Dumbledore. Pero aunque quisiese Sirius no pudo moverse ya que el escuchar el apellido Black en la niña, había quedado pasmado. - ¿Quién es esa niña?- preguntó Sirius. - Claire, Claire Black- respondió. - ¡Obliatte!- oyó por detrás, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada, solo quedó allí parado.  
  
Joseph caminaba hacia y dijo -Lo siento pero no puedes saberlo todavía-, mientras todos excepto Dumbledore lo miraban asombrados.  
  
Por. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó un anonadado Remus. Porque hay cosas que todavía no debe saber-. Sigo sin entender- expresó Remus. Bueno, vamos a mi despacho- indicó Dumbledore. Entre Joseph y Remus se llevaron a Sirius a la enfermería.  
  
En el despacho.  
  
¿Ahora me explican?- Preguntó Remus. Bueno, ahora si.-. Estábamos en el baile y cuando empezaron a bailar Harry y Claire, desaparecieron, después todos sus amigos por alguna razón también se fueron- explicó Joseph. Si, hasta donde sabemos, Alba, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Katie Iris y Fred estuvieron en 1972, Fred, Katie y Draco volvieron, eso quiere decir que el resto sigue allá-. Bueno, lo que no sabemos es dónde estaban Harry y Claire que están ambos en la enfermería-. Pero... ¿Cómo saben que Harry y Claire no estaban allá junto con mi otra sobrina?- Porque yo no recuerdo haberlos visto-.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo. en el próximo episodio (Que Japoanimación suena eso) Claire y Ginny se despiertan, Harry vuelve a clases y puede que alcance el tiempo para saber donde cayeron Ron y los demás. Adiós. Recuerden que si hay errores ortográficos, de continuidad, si no entienden algo o si les gustó dejen Review. 


End file.
